Sister of the Fullmetal Alchemist Complete!
by DaughteroftheRedKing
Summary: When Mustang told Ed and Al to go to an orphanage to pick up a young girl with incredible alchemic powers, they didnt realise just how important in their lives she was going to be. Note: This was a story I originally posted on a different site, but it wasnt fanfic orientated so I wanted to see how well it's received. No edits except spelling corrections. Completed! R&R please!
1. Preview

The young girl lay on her side in her bed, her eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. Her brown hair tumbled into her face, waking her up momentarily. In that instant, she suddenly had an flash of inspiration. "Fudge, that's it!" she cried, sitting bolt upright before reaching for her school bag and rummaging around for her laptop, pulling it out and loading it. She waited impatiently for it to load before getting on the internet and typing in her login for wattpad.

Yes, that's right. That's exactly what I did when I got sudden inspiration for FMA Brotherhood fanfic.

I've been reading a few throughout the day, you see, so a few of the things i write about may be linked to some other fanfics or one-shots.

I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, FMA Brotherhood or the manga. I am just an avid fan of a totally awesome show and book series. The only thing i own is my character and possibly a dog that i might add (not sure yet).

I hope you enjoy :3

Now, onto the story!

Just for referance, this is actually a story I posted on another site before, and it was very well recieved. However, it isnt fanfic orientated, so I thought I'd try posting it on here and see how well it was received. Nothing will be changed except possible spelling corrects. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, State Alchemist and Alchemy prodigy, sat with the most bored expression on his face in Colonel Mustang's office.

"You want me to go to an orphanage?" he repeated.

Mustang nodded. "The people who own the place say that a child living there has been using Alchemy, and from the sounds of it, she's good. We want you to go pick her up and bring her back here," he explained.

Ed took this in, his expression getting more skeptical by the moment. "I'm a State Alchemist...and you want me to go to an orphanage? Why not get Havick or Hawkeye to do it?"

"Come on brother, it would be interesting to meet her," Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother, said excitedly. Ed looked at him, taking in the giant armour that sat across from him.

"Al, it's an Alchemist. In an orphanage. So she's female. So what? I dont understand what's so interesting about that."

"I'm asking you because no one else knows about this. Though it pains me to say it, you're the only one i trust besides Havoc and Hawkeye, and the orphanage owner has asked a _State Alchemist _to go, not a soldier."

"Why dont you go then, if it's so important.." began Ed before Mustang cut him off.

"I have work to do. Now stop being a stubborn child, Fullmetal, and just go pick that girl up!"

Ed and Al sat in the train as it rushed towards their destination. "Honestly, that Colonel, shoving me with a job like this..." Ed muttered, gazing out of the window.

"Dont complain, brother. Maybe we can stop by a library, if there is one, and we could ask around to see if anyone's heard anything about the Philosopher's Stone," said Al brightly. Ed humphed, though his golden eyes glittered with interest. Al laughed, amazed at how easily Ed could change his mind about something.

They got off the train, looking around. Ed reached into his pocket, his long red coat with the alchemic symbol rustling as he did, and brought out the map with the directions written on the back. "Okay, so...we go over here," Ed said, leading the way. Al followed, his footsteps clanking behind Ed's soft ones. They walked down several streets, getting lost a couple of times before finally ending up outside the door to the orphanage. Ed reached out and knocked on it before waiting.

The door was opened shortly by an elderly lady with brown hair tied back in a bun and cold grey eyes. "Yes? What business do you have here?" she asked.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, ma'am. Colonel Roy Mustang said he received a call from this orphanage about a young girl with alchemic abilities?"

"So he sent you, did he? Can I have some certification?" Ed pulled out his pocketwatch and let her inspect it. "Alright, you're the real deal. Come inside, I'll bring the little troublemaker down for you to take with you." The two of them stepped inside and waited as the woman hurried off. A few minutes later there was a yell of, "I dont want to!" and a huge bang.

Ed and Al glanced at each other before running towards where the commotion was. The woman was standing facing a young girl, around ten or eleven, with long gold hair and bright gold eyes. Al gasped. "Brother, she looks just like you!" he cried in surprise. Ed looked at him angrily.

"You calling me small?" he yelled. Al backed away nervously.

"N-No, I'm not saying that.." he began as Ed stalked towards him before suddenly Ed went flying.

"Are _you _calling _me _small?" the girl challenged. Ed stood up, facing her, his temper flaring.

"Look missy, we just spent hours walking around town looking for this dumb orphanage so we could find you and drag you back to Mustang, because for some reason he was a strange interest in you! So dont start shouting at me just because you're too stubborn and proud!" he shouted. The girl looked taken aback.

"Who the heck is Mustang?" she asked in confusion. Ed looked surprised.

"Colonel Roy Mustang. Ever heard of him? He's a State Alchemist, like me. The file said you'd been informed you were going to meet him..." Ed trailed off. The girl shook her head.

"Miss Elda said that a family was adopting me. She didnt say anything about a Colonel Mustang." The two of them looked at the old woman. She sniffed and stuck her head in the air.

"I dont want a troublemaker like you in my orphanage any longer. You just bring trouble to the other kids, and never listen to anything I say. When this boy takes you to the Colonel, I dont want you to return here." The girl looked suddenly downcast.

"But Miss Elda, this is my home! I live here! I have friends, and all my belongings.."

"I've packed your belongings while you were in the waiting room, and I suppose you can say goodbye to your friends..."

"But I dont have anywhere to live! What do you want me to do, live on the streets?" the girl cried.

"That's your problem. Just dont come back to me."

Ed watched as tears sprung to the girl's eyes. The old woman walked out past them and the girl fell to her knees, sobbing. He stood there, watching her for a while, then turned. "Go on, go get your bags." The girl looked up in shock, anger in her eyes.

"You.." she began before Ed cut her off.

"You're travelling with us from now on."

**Hi guys! Me here! Did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope so, I'm rather excited about writing this one! Anyway, happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Ed, Al and the girl sat on the train as it chugged back to the East. The girl sat there excitedly, looking outside as the scenes rushed past. "This is so cool, I'm so excited!" she giggled. Ed sighed and looked out of the window. The girl looked at him. "Hey, I dont actually know your names. I'm Charleen, though you can call me Char. Who're you?" Ed looked at her and found her doing puppy dog eyes. He sighed again.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, though you can call me Ed. This is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric, but he prefers to go by Al," Ed introduced before turning back to the window. Char watched him, her smile fading. She looked worriedly at Al.

"Have I said something wrong?" she asked in a timid voice. Al shook his head.

"Brother probably just doesn't know how to act around you. You're a lot like him." Char looked surprised by the comment.

"I am? You think?" she murmured, sitting back and contemplating it.

"Yeah. Plus, he's probably wrestling with his concience. He prefers it when he travels in a small group, like just me and him, but because of how much you're like him, he can't leave you alone. That's why he offered to let you come with us. He couldn't bear seeing how upset you were..."

"Al, shut up!" Ed cried, looking at him angrily, and both Al and Char laughed. He glanced from one to the other before turning back. "Besides, it's none of your business what my reasons are," he muttered. Char smiled, deciding that maybe she should travel around with this pair for a while. They were a lot more interesting than she'd thought.

"Whaaaat!" two voices echoed through the hallways of East Headquaters. Roy rubbed his ears.

"I said that you, Char, have been allowed to become a State Alchemist. The order was passed a few hours ago," he said.

"But-but I havent even taken the Alchemy exam! I dont..it's just.." Char finally trailed off, rubbing her head. She looked at Ed, his expression the same as hers. Mustang stretched.

"Anyway, what are you going to do now? Being a State Alchemist means you have the resources to research Alchemy, but you're too young to just do things by yourself, so you'll need a guardian."

"Huh? Why does she need a guardian?" asked Al in confusion.

"Every person under the age of sixteen needs a guardian. Yours is Pinako, Ed, Al. We'll need to find someone to offer to be Charleen's guardian though."

"Wait up, hold on. Mustang, I'm sixteen in a year, right?" Ed asked.

"Yess..." Mustang replied hesitantly.

"Well, couldnt you make me Char's guardian?" Silence met his proposal, and his temper flared. "Oh come on, you mean that you're Colonel and you cant make a measly guardian.."

"You want to be her guardian? Fullmetal, I never expected something like that from you! That's unbelievably kind."

"Alright, alright, just shut up and get it done, would ya," Ed muttered, looking away and folding his arms. Mustang grinned.

"Dont worry, it should only take a couple of days. In the meantime, you'll all have to stay here in the East. These things need a signature from both guardian and the person it concerns." Ed glared at him, then gave a reluctant nod and left the room, Al and Char following.

Ed sat back in his chair and sighed. "I cant believe this! Honestly, they can make someone a State Alchemist in hours, but to be somebody's guardian it takes two days? These people are sloppy!"

"Now brother, you cant expect everything to happen immediately. Some things take time," Al said, nodding his head. Ed glared at him.

"Okay, I'm back! Look!" Char's cheerful voice came and she opened the door, walking in to Ed's glare. She took a step back, watching him warily. He glared at her for a couple more seconds then sighed. She was too nice and sweet to stay mad at.

"Well, what's your nickname then?" he asked.

"It's really weird. Because they dont really have any information on me and they havent seen me perform Alchemy, they just gave me this nickname," she said, showing him a piece of paper.

"_Charleen, newly certied State Alchemist _blah blah blah _has been given the name of the Light Alchemist._ Light Alchemist, huh? Sounds pretty cool," Ed commented.

"You think so? I just through it was weird," Char murmured.

"I think it suits you," said Al, and Char smiled at him. Ed gave an uncertain _mmm _and they looked at him. "What you dont think it does?" asked Al.

"It's not that. Char, there's no information about you at all. I mean, usually they'll put a last name, or even what your parents names are, but there's nothing here."

"I know. It's because they dont have that information." Ed looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean? That's _the_ most basic information. How cant they not have it?"

"Because I dont remember. I cant remember anything past the age of nine. I'm thirteen now, you see, so I only have memories from the past four years of my life. I cant even remember my real name, so I came up with Charleen. Plus my birthday is a mystery, so I just chose a random day." Ed nodded, taking this in, before his eyes widened.

"_**You're thirteen!**_" he cried in shock. Char gave a little huff.

"I know I'm a bit small for my age, but really, you make it sound like a crime," she muttered, while Al laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, Char woke early. She felt a thrill of excitement run through her and wondered why before remembering. She was out of the orphanage, in the East, and she was a State Alchemist! Plus, Ed and Al had promised to take her shopping today. Char gave an evil grin. She'd wheedle every last penny out of them.

There came a thump on her door. "Char, you up? We're getting breakfast!" Ed's voice called.

"Yeah, let me just get changed!" Char called back, jumping out of bed and slipping on her clothes. She hurried out and joined Ed and Al before the three of them walked downstairs, Al promising to save a table while Char and Ed went to go get some food.

"Isnt Al going to eat anything?" asked Char as the two of them stood in the line. Ed glanced at her, then over at Al before sighing.

"I'll explain it to you later, but not here. When we get back to our room I'll tell you. After all, if you're going to be travelling with us, you should know." Char looked at him with curiousity but he ignored her and she shrugged.

Later on, the three of them sat in the area which joined their rooms. "Okay, listen up Char, because we're only going to tell you once," Ed said. Char nodded and waited. "Me and Al...tried to do some Alchemy which is strictly forbidden. It's called Human Transmutation, and it involves trying to bring someone back from the dead. There is a basic law to Alchemy, which is that nothing can be gained without first giving up something of equal value. We thought we had nothing to lose, but...we were wrong. I lost my left leg, and Al lost his entire body. I used Alchemy to transmute his soul to the armour you see infront of you, sacrificing my right arm in the process. Now we're trying to find a stone called the Philosopher's Stone to try and restore our bodies back to the way they were before."

Ed finished telling Char and sat there, watching her to see what her reaction would be. She surveyed both of them, taking them in. Finally she asked, "Who did you try to transmute?"

"Our mum. She was the world to us since our dad left us, but she died because of an illness and we...well, we were desperate." Ed looked at her carefully. "You're not freaked out or anything, right?" Char shook her head.

"I get why you did it, so I think I have more of a grudging respect than anything else," she said, giving a half smile. Then her eyes brightened. "So..are we going shopping or not?" she asked expectantly. Ed and Al laughed.

"Alright, you got us. Let's get doing, shall we?"

"Please...let's go home now..." Ed moaned six hours later.

"Just a couple more shops, okay? I want to get some new shoes," Char said, skipping towards another shop.

"I cant believe this...She's sucking us dry..." Ed muttered.

"Explain why I'm carrying all the bags?" demanded Al.

They finally returned to the hotel, Ed collapsing onto his bed and Al lowering all of the shopping onto the floor. Char looked through them all, her expression thoughtful. "Maybe I bought too much," she mused.

"_That's an understatement!_" both boys cried together. Char giggled and they couldnt help relaxing, Ed smiling.

"Come on, dinner will be ready soon, and I'm starving!" Ed said, grinning before racing down the stairs.

"Hey, no fair! You'll eat everything!" Char called after him and chasing him down the stairs. Al followed behind at a walk, happy that both Ed and Char were happy.

"She's a really good influence on him. I dont think I've seen him so happy for weeks," Al mused, sitting down at a table and waiting for them to come back with their food. They soon did, Ed wolfing it all down. Char shook her head in dissapprovment.

"Honestly Ed, even I eat neater than you. You look like some rabid dog. A Chihuahua maybe (no offence to the Chihuahua's or any lovers of those types of dogs out there!)." Ed stopped eating momentarily, looking at her with dark eyes.

"You just call me a tiny dog?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Char smiled brightly.

"Why yes, I believe I just did," she replied with a challenging look.

"You cant talk, shorty!" Ed retorted.

"Shorty! I'm still growing! I'll be bigger than you in no time!" she cried. Ed smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that," he said, going back to his food.

The next day, Ed, Al and Char stood infront of Mustang again. "Alright, I got all the paperwork sorted out. Congratulations Fullmetal. You're officially a babysitter." Ed pulled a face while Char gave a giant grin.

"Oh, Big Brother, I'm so glad I have you to protect me!" she said in a squeaky voice, leaping at him and hugging him tightly. Ed flared up.

"Get off me! I'm not protecting you!" he yelled, trying to pry her off.

"Actually, Fullmetal, that's exactly what you're doing. By becoming Charleen's guardian while still being underage, you are effectively her older brother by law." Ed and Char both froze, staring at Mustang.

"You're kidding, right? Why didnt you say that sooner?" cried Ed.

"He's my big brother by law? Yuck!" Char made a gagging noise and Ed turned on her.

"What's so yuck about it?" he yelled, running after her as she tore out of the room. Al sighed and shook his head.

"Honestly, I dont understand how the two of them can have so much energy," he said in exasperation. Mustang gave a light laugh.

"Fullmetal really likes her, huh? Looks like she's really taken to him as well. If I didn't know better, I almost would say they're brother and sister." Al glanced at him.

"Well, I better get going. I dont want them to leave me behind," he said, waving before heading after them. Mustang watched them before spinning in his chair so that he was facing the window. He watched the three of them racing out, Ed chasing after Char while Al followed, desperately trying to keep up.

"You've got a soft spot for Fullmetal, haven't you sir," a female voice said from behind him. Mustang snorted and turned back.

"If you say so Hawkeye. I'd like to say it's more a fact that he's so idiotic that he needs twelve people keeping an eye on him," he replied with a shrug.

"Whatever you say, sir," Hawkeye replied, turning away.


	5. Chapter 4

As the three of them sat on the train, Char looked at Ed. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"To Central. I want to check a couple of things at the library there."

"Cool! So...Explain to me why he has to come?" asked Char, looking at the giant man sitting opposite them, his bulging muscles taking up a lot of the space. He looked at Char and she grimaced, backing away a bit as he leant towards her.

**"My name is Alex Louise Armstrong! I am the Strong Arm Alchemist! The Colonel has requested that I accompany young Edward Elric to Central as a killer named Scar is on the loose, and he is targeting State Alchemists! When we arrive, he will be guarded by Second Leiutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh! It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Charleen!" **

He took Char's hand and shook it, crushing her hand involuntarily. When he finally let go she gasped with pain and tried to shake some feeling back into it. "N-Nice to meet you, Mr Armstrong," she said hesitantly, trying a slight smile. When he leant towards her again she squeaked and attempted to hide behind Ed, despite the fact he was sitting beside her.

When they got off the train, they were greeted by two other people. "Good day, sirs, miss. My name is Maria Ross. I will be protecting the Fullmetal Alchemist and his affiliates until either the killer, Scar, is caught, or until you leave Central," one of them greeted, saluting smartly.

"I'm Denny Brosh. I will also be protecting you," the other one added, saluting..not so smartly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my older brother Edward. This is Charleen, who is under the protection of Edward," Al introduced politely.

"Wait..that small boy is the Fullmetal Alchemist?" asked Denny in surprise, then grimaced as Ed looked at him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!" he shouted, leaping at him.

"But I didnt..." Denny began before Ed was on him, pounding him. Maria, Al and Char shared a glance.

"I'll go save him," Char whispered, before skipping over to them. "Oh Edward deary, you're still shorter than me! I'll prove it to you one day!" she sang, a mischievious smile on her face. Ed looked up from beating up Denny, turning his glare on Char. He gave a roar and leapt at her. She stood there calmly. As if suddenly hit, Ed stopped, staring at Char. She looked confused as the two of them stood there. Finally he lowered his hand.

"You idiot. Next time I'll give you a proper pounding," he muttered, turning away. Char looked at Al in confusion, and he shrugged. As the group said goodbye to Armstrong and began to walk away towards the hotel, Char considered Ed's strange behaviour. She shrugged and started to skip along, humming to herself.

When they were booked into the hotel, Ed looked at Maria and Denny. "Can we go to the Central Library now?" he asked.

"Well, sure, but.." Maria began, but Ed had already raced out of the hotel.

"Big brother, wait!" Al called, chasing after him. Char looked back at Maria.

"What were you going to say?" she asked. Maria cleared her throat.

"The Central Library was burned down only a few days ago. Nothing remains, I'm afraid," she said. Char's eyes widened, then she rushed out of the building, chasing after Ed.

"Ed, wait!" she called as she ran along. Finally Ed stopped and she joined him, looking at the huge mess of charred, blackened rubble that had once been the Central Library.

"But..." Ed murmured, before anger welled up in him. "Damnit!" he shouted, punching the floor. Al watched him sadly.

"It'll be okay, brother. We'll find the Philosopher's Stone eventually," Al murmured. Char looked at both of them, trying to understand why they were so upset. She turned as Maria and Denny joined them.

"Maria, is there another library?" she asked.

"Yes. It's next to the hotel," she replied.

"Alright, I'm going to it for a bit. If you need me, just call," she said, running off.

She soon reached the library and walked in, showing her pocketwatch before passing through. She looked around, wondering where to start. "Excuse me, are you looking for something?" asked one of the librarians.

"Yes. I was wondering if you had anything on the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Over there, ma'am."

"Okay, thankyou," Char replied, walking over to the bookcase and looking around. She reached up and grabbed down a book that looked like it might have something, along with a few others, then went over to a table and began to read through them. Her eyes scanned over the pages, taking in the words quickly. She finished book after book, going back and forth between the shelf and the table, trying to find out as much about the Philosopher's Stone as she could.

Finally the clock rang for eight o'clock, the closing time of the library. She sat up in surprise and then stretched, yawning. She quickly put the books away then walked out of the library, thinking over what she had learnt. "So..this Philosopher's Stone is said to hold the power to pass the laws of Alchemy and ignore equivalent exchange, huh? But it's just a legend, so why are Ed and Al looking for it?" she murmured.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into a man. She stumbled before regaining balance. She looked up to meet the gaze of a man wearing sunglasses with a cross-shaped scar on his head. "Sorry sir. I wasnt looking where I was going," she apologised before walking away. As she did, the man called out to her.

"Child, are you a State Alchemist?" She glanced back, then smiled.

"Yeah, but I've only been one for..um..three days? Not very long."

"I see...I'll have to eradicate you while you're not accustomed to it then," he replied, suddenly shooting forward. Char's eyes widened, and it was only her reflexes that saved her. She ducked and dived to the side, rolling and standing up to face him. He turned towards her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"You should give yours first," she replied.

"I suppose...They are calling me Scar." Char gasped, fear entering her body.

"S-So you're the man going around killing Alchemists..." she murmured, backing away. She turned and began to run but suddenly Scar was infront of her, pushing her to the floor and reaching out to grab her neck, his arm beginning to glow with an odd red light. Char's eyes widened with panic. "No..No...NOOOO!" she screamed.

"Char!" a voice shouted and suddenly Scar had been pushed off her. She sat up shivering as Ed ran infront of her, facing Scar. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Ed, that's Scar," Char whispered. Ed glanced at her, then back at the man. He tilted his head slightly.

"Edward Elric, we meet again. And this time, you wont be escaping with your life. God has surely blessed me by dropping you both in my lap."

"Dont get so cocky. I'm damn hard to get rid of," Ed retorted. Scar began to stalk forwards, walking to the side slightly. Ed shifted so that he was between Char and Scar (**ha, their names rhyme!**). Suddenly Scar shot forward, attacking Ed. Ed began to counter, dodging his attacks. He clapped his hands together and touched his right arm, and suddenly a blade was on it.

"The automail arm again? You dont have many tricks after all," Scar said. Ed attacked Scar but Scar was faster. He grabbed Ed's arm, the red light on his arm appearing again. What looked like red lightening shot down his arm. As soon as it hit Ed's, his arm exploded, shattering. Ed stared, flying back and landing on his backside. Even as Ed hit the floor, Scar was lunging forward, his hand outstretched and ready to kill Ed.

Char's eyes widened and her body acted on instinct. She leapt forward, lashing out with her foot and catching Scar on the cheek. He stumbled to the side slightly and she leapt back onto her feet, punching him in the stomach with the force of a pile driver before spinning and kicking him. Scar went flying, hitting a wall so hard that it practically exploded. Ed stood up, facing Char.

"Why are you still here? You should have gotten out of here by now!" he cried. Char was about to come up with a retort when she sensed something. She ducked, pushing Ed down with her, and kicked upwards. Scar went flying upwards. As he came falling back down, Char twisted and kicked him again, sending him flying towards another wall. He stood up again a moments later, clutching his side. He scowled.

"You are strong, Light Alchemist. I'll leave you for today. But this is not the last time we will meet," he said before limping off. Char watched him go before turning to Ed, reaching down and pulling him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Ed stood there, looking at her with cold eyes, and she was worried he was really upset. Then his cold expression became angry.

"You idiot! You could have died, you could have been seriously hurt, and for what, just trying to protect me? It was reckless and stupid and irresponsible and I dont want to see you do something like that again!" he shouted. Char stood there, slightly surprised. Then she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time," she murmured.

"You better, you idiot!" Ed cried. For a moment the two of them stood there, Ed with an angry expression on his face, Char with her head bowed, before Ed's expression softened. "I dont want to see my little sister get hurt," he murmured, pulling her into an one-armed hug. Char looked at him in surprise, then grinned a cheeky grin.

"Wait till everyone hears you have got a soft spot," she giggled. Ed looked at her sharply and she pulled away, laughing, a bright smile on her face.

* * *

**AN: I apologise for how confusing this chapter is. Ed ****_has_**** met Scar before, but for some reason he acts like he hasnt...I actually have no clue how that works. Again, I apologise *bows***


	6. Chapter 5

A while later, Char sat on her bed while Al sat across from her, listening as Ed finished his conversation with his mechanic, Winry Rockbell. He finally put the phone down and came back into the room, sitting down on his bed and sighing. "Well, Winry'll be here by tomorrow. She's bringing a new arm ***pfft***. Until then, we cant do much else." Char lowered her head again.

"Sorry..this is because I wasnt careful enough," she murmured. Ed shook his head.

"It's not your fault. You've never met Scar before, but me and Al have. We just didnt think you'd bump into each other.." He trailed off, then sighed. "Come on, let's get to sleep. Winry's gonna bite my head off tomorrow," he muttered, curling up underneath his covers.

Next morning, Char decided to go back to the library. Now that she'd read so many books, she wanted to read more. This time Denny came with her and sat at the table as Char went back and forth between bookshelves, working her way from one end of a bookshelf to the other before starting on the next one. At some point Denny fell asleep, snoring slightly, so Char moved to a different table to continue reading. By the time her stomach rumbled to inform her for lunch, she had read seven bookcases worth of books. Estimating the size of the books and bookshelves, she assumed that was somewhere around 700 books.

Char walked back into the room, Denny stumbling in behind her, still yawning. "Is it lunch time?" she asked, sitting down on the bed opposite Al. He nodded.

"Brother went to go get some food for when you came back. He'll be here in a moment."

"Excellent. I'm starving!" she giggled, leaning back against the wall. A few minutes later the door opened and Ed walked in carrying a large plate of food. He looked up and grinned when he saw Char.

"Good, you're back. I was thinking I'd have to eat it all by myself!" he laughed. Char stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you'd done that, you'd have got fat," she said with a giggle. Ed glanced at her and then shook his head.

"Honestly, you're so weird," he said.

"I'm weird? Maybe you should listen to yourself one day," she retorted. Ed shrugged.

"Anyway, yesterday me and Al met this girl called Sheska. She's apparently got a photographic memory and promised to write down all the notes we're looking for. She'll be finished soon, hopefully, so me and Al will be reading through those. What will you do?" he asked Char. She considered.

"Reading," she replied eventually.

"Reading?" Al and Ed asked together.

"Yes. Reading."

A few hours later, Ed and Al poured over several notes, referring from book to book. They were working hard, Char knew, and she'd help them if she understood any of them. Instead she just sat quietly in a corner, working through the five giant bookcases next to her. The more she read, the more she came to understand the concept of Alchemy. Her mind shot back to when she had been playing in the orphanage. Her friend had broken one of his toys, so she'd bent down and automatically pressed her hands together before touching it, and then suddenly it was repaired. _Was that Alchemy? _she wondered, scanning through a few more books.

After reading 58 more books and not finding anything refrencing to the thing she had done, curiousity got the better of her. "Ed?" she asked.

"Mmm?" he replied.

"Do you know what Alchemy is?"

"Of course. The most basic but firm rule of Alchemy is that to gain something, something of equal value must be given up. The reason people draw transmutation circles is so that the circle of power which allows us to use Alchemy can be accessed, letting us draw on the power to change and craft this energy to shape it however we want."

"So...what if you used Alchemy without a transmutation circle?" Ed looked up.

"Not many people can do that. I'm one of those few, along with my teacher, Izumi. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just..you know, wondered..." Ed's eyes widened suddenly.

"You can do it, cant you? Use Alchemy without a circle," he whispered.

"I dont know. I've never really tried."

"Try it now," suggested Al. Char looked from him to Ed and back again, before sighing and clapping her hands together. She mulled over what to make, then shrugged and pressed her hand against the carpet. She raised it and a spear followed her hand, where she grabbed it and pulled it up. She looked it over, taking in her work, then looked back at the boys.

"I'm assuming that's a yes."

The three of them trudged back to the hotel. Ed was in a foul mood, Al was rather depressed, and Char was tired from reading so many books. Even as she collapsed on her bed to sleep, though, she knew she was completely addicted to them.

This carried on for a few days. Ed and Al would wake up early and head to the library to focus on their notes. Char would wake up whenever she felt like it and head over later before settling down and starting to read. It was during one session, when she was completely engrossed in a book about the Ishbalan war, that Ed suddenly shouted, "I give up!" a slammed a hand on the table.

Char jumped and looked up, lowering her book. "What's up?" she asked.

"This stupid code!" he growled.

Maria and Denny came in. "Well, it doesnt matter if you cant figure out the code.." Maria began before Al cut her off.

"We did figure it out," he said stonily.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" asked Denny, backing away from the glare he got from Ed.

"No, it's not. The final ingrediant for a Philosopher's Stone...the one thing which has to be used to create it..is a living human," Ed muttered. Maria and Denny gasped, while Char's golden eyes flashed.

"But where would they get the ingrediants to make a Philosopher's Stone?" asked Denny. Ed considered it.

"Maria, can you get me a map?" he asked. Maria nodded and quickly headed off, returning with a map. She gave it to Ed and he looked at it. "Where are the labratories?" he asked.

"Here, here, here and here," Denny replied, pointing at them. Char looked at the map and her eyes caught another building.

"What's this?" she asked, pointing to it. Maria glanced at it.

"That's the abandoned Labratory 5," she replied.

"That's the place," Ed said suddenly. The others looked at him in surprise.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Maria. Ed pointed to another building, and everyone looked at it. It read 'Central Prison.'

"If the Philosopher's Stone needs live humans, where better to get them from than prisoners who are meant to be executed? Just sign the papers saying they're dead and cart them over to the 5th Labratory to be used as ingrediants." Maria shuddered.

"That's horrible," she murmured. Ed nodded.

"It's our best lead. Maybe we can check it out..." he started before the door burst open. Everyone looked up as Major Armstrong entered.

**"Edward Elric, I have heard of your attempts to find the ingrediants from the Philosopher's Stone despite the fact that Time Marcoh's notes had been burnt down! I have also heard that you were attacked by Scar, and I am here to provide my assistance!"**

"That's okay Major...We're fine with the assistance we have here," Ed replied cautiously but the Major slammed a fist down on the table, breaking it in half.

**"Nonsense! As a fellow Alchemist, I will help you with whatever you wish to accomplish!" **

"Can you get us into Labratory 5?" asked Al. Armstrong's eyes widened.

**"I would not allow you to go somewhere so dangerous! It was shut down because it was unstable! If you wish to investigate it, I can go in your stead! Just do not go yourself!" **

"Y-Yes Major..." Al stammered. Armstrong, apparently satisfied, looked around the room before his gaze landed on Char. She gave a little squeak as he stomped over to her.

**"Miss Charleen, I have heard of the attempt on your life by Scar, and how you were protected by Edward Elric! Such danger follows you, I do not think that I can allow you out of the room without protection!" **A tear seemed to come to his eye. **"But oh, though we have only been friends for a few days, I missed your company! Allow me the pleasure of a hug!" **he cried, swooping down and picking Char up in a bone cracking hug.

Char gave a little yelp of surprise as he began to squeeze. Her eyes suddenly flashed, and the next second Armstrong lay flat on his back. Everyone stared, looking from Armstrong to Char. She looked confused, then gasped and ran over to him. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I dont know what happaned!" she cried. Armstrong opened his eyes.

**"Such strength from one so young...I sense great potential in you! Allow me to spur you on to greater heights by displaying my own muscular physique!" **With that he suddenly stripped off his shirt, flexing his muscles. Char grimaced and the others sighed, turning away.


	7. Chapter 6

Char lay curled up in her bed, snoring softly. Ed looked at her gently. "Sorry..But we'll be back soon," he murmured before crossing over to the window and climbing down the sheets before dropping onto the floor. "Alright Al, let's go," he whispered before the two of them ran for it.

It was about an hour later when Char was suddenly woken by someone switching on the light then shaking her awake. "Go away...a few more minutes," she muttered, turning over.

"Char, Ed and Al are missing!" the worried voice cried. For a couple of seconds this processed through her tired brain, then suddenly she gasped, sitting bolt upright.

"Dont you know where they are?" she asked worriedly. Maria shook her head.

"We decided to look in and check on them, but when we looked, they were gone." Char scowled.

"Those idiots!" she whispered to herself, jumping out of her bed. She looked around before noticing the open window. She ran over to it and saw the sheets that formed a rope. "Guys, over here," she called, and the others ran over to her.

"They must have gone to the 5th Labratory!" Denny said suddenly. Maria hit the windowsill.

"I swear, if they aren't dead already, I'm going to kill them," she muttered, rushing out. Char followed her as they ran down the stairs and out into the street, running towards the 5th Labratory.

Char felt the presence before she saw it. It wasnt completely human, but just a soul, like Al. She looked up, glancing around before running towards one end of a building. Al was fighting another armour-bound soul, though Al seemed hesitant. As the other armour rushed at Al, Char saw it was going to hit his blood seal. She gasped. "Al!" she cried, running forward. Next second the armour was flying back and Char stood infront of Al, her fists raised.

Al stared at her. "Char...but how.." he mumbled. Char blinked and looked at her hands.

"What just happened?" she wondered, her mind whirling. Even as she did, the building suddenly exploded. Al turned to the building.

"Ed!" he cried. Char stared at him, then at the building.

"Ed's in there? No!" she cried. Maria, Denny and Armstrong joined them.

"What's wrong?" asked Maria.

"Ed's in that building!" Char cried. They gasped and stared at it. Suddenly Char felt another presence. This one was completely evil, oozing out a strange stickiness Char hated even sensing. She looked around and saw a boy walking out with Ed over his shoulder. "Ed!" she cried, running over. The boy dropped him on floor.

"You better get him to a hospital. His wounds arent serious, but he's losing a lot of blood," the boy said before seeming to vanish infront of them. Char wasnt sad to see him leave, but she wondered who he was. She gently lifted Ed up, pulling one arm around her neck and dragging him towards where the others were gathered.

"We need to get him to a hospital. He's losing a lot of blood," Char said, and the others nodded. Armstrong bent down and picked Ed up easily.

**"Let us leave and head to the hospital to treat our injured friend then!"** he declared as they walked away.

Char was sitting in the hospital beside Ed when he finally woke up. He stirred slowly and moaned. "Aww, what hit me?" he muttered, opening his eyes and sitting up. When he saw Char he smiled. "Oh, hey Char. You okay?" he asked, watching as she stood up.

Outside in the hallway, Maria was talking with Denny when a sharp sound echoed down the hallway. The two of them glanced at each other and looked inside the room, where Ed was holding his cheek while Char had a raised hand.

"You **_idiot_**! You could have died! You had me worried! You're supposed to be _my_ guardian, so stop being so reckless!" Char shouted. Ed looked at her wide eyed, then smiled.

"Sorry. Next time I'll be more careful," he replied.

"_Next time _you're bringing me along." Ed glanced at her sharply.

"No way. The things we do are too dangerous."

"That's exactly why I'm going. Besides, you said I would be travelling around with you from now on. If that's true, then you're taking me with you when you do something so dangerous!"

"But.." Ed began, before drawing back from the glare Char directed at him. Finally he sighed. "Fine," he said regretfully. Char smiled and hugged him.

"Oh thankyou Big Brother!" she said in her squeaky voice. Ed laughed.

"Alright alright, now get off me," he said, trying to push her off. Suddenly a thought occured to him and he looked around. "Where's Al?" he asked. Char looked around as well.

"I'm not sure. He was sitting in your room a while ago, but I guess he left when I was dozing." Ed shrugged.

"Well, I need to go ring my mechanic again. My arm stopped working and now I cant move anything except the fingers." Char watched as he got out of bed slowly, walking down the hallway with Denny. She sighed.

"He's going to be the death of me if I'm not the death of him first," she muttered.

Ed stood at the phone hanging up after ringing Winry. He'd expected her to shout at him, but instead she just sounded resigned and slightly guilty. Wondering why, he began to walk back down the hallway before Denny said, "So, calling your girlfriend?" Ed gave a startled splutter and his wound opened up.

"Ooh, so she's your mechanic," said Denny as they were heading back, Ed in a wheelchair and Denny pushing.

"Yeah. We're just good friends," Ed replied.

"Dont have a girlfriend, huh?"

"Dont want one."

As they were heading back, Ed glanced down one hallway and saw Al sitting in the dark. "Hey Al, what're you doing there, sitting all alone? Why dont you come back to the room?" he called. Al looked up briefly before lowering his head again.

"Yeah..I'll be back in a minute," he replied. Ed watched him for a moment before shrugging and Denny continued to push him back to the room. When they came in, Ed flinched at Char's expression.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she shouted.

"Hey dont blame me. Denny did it," Ed replied, pointing at him. Char turned her glare on Denny and he backed away nervously.

"I'll just be...yeah...eh heh, bye!" he called, racing off down the hallway. Char sighed and walked over to Ed, helping him back into bed.

"Anyway, is Winry going to be coming?" she asked. Ed nodded.

"She even promised not to charge me for the fee of coming out here!" he said brightly. Another thought occured to him. "Oh yeah, I saw Al. He seems really depressed, do you have any clue why?" Char shook her head.

"He's been like that since we got back. I think it might have something to do with that other armour-bound soul that he was fighting, but I'm not sure."

"Hmm, I'll see if I can get him to talk about it," he decided.

The next day, the door to the room opened and Ed and Char looked up. A girl about the same age as Ed stood there, a toolkit in her hand, which she dropped when she saw Ed. "You didnt tell me you were in the hospital!" Winry cried.

"Yeah, well, like I said, I got into a big fight and it did more damage than I expected..." he broke off in surprise when tears came to Winry's eyes.

"This is all my fault...It's because I didnt do a proper job last time," she murmured. Ed laughed hesitantly before glancing around at the various glares he was getting.

"I-It's not your fault Winry! You did a perfect job! I was just swinging it around too much! Anyway, if it hadnt broken when it did, I might have gotten way more hurt.." As he was babbling, Char saw Winry's expression change to one of surprise, then sneaky.

"You're right, it's not my fault! Now then, shall we get to work repairing it?" she asked brightly, and Char moved out of the way so that she had a chair to sit down on. Winry was just seating herself before realising something, and looked at Char. "Aaand you are..?" she asked.

"Oh right, we haven't met before. My name is Charleen, though you can call me Char. Ed is my guardian, and I'm travelling around with them because I dont have a home," Char introduced, smiling. Winry stared at her, then looked at Ed.

"You're her what?"


	8. Chapter 7

Winry had just finished fixing Ed's automail when Ed and Char finally finished explaining. "Okay, that's cleared a few things up for me then. But why didnt you tell me you were someone's guardian?" asked Winry. Ed shrugged.

"It didnt seem important at the time," he replied, sitting up and stretching his arm, making sure it worked.

"You still should have told me! I thought you got a girlfriend or something." Char fell over backwords and Ed's wound opened up again.

"G-Girlfriend? What the hell Winry!" cried Ed. Winry humphed.

"If you'd told me, I wouldnt have assumed something like that." Ed shook his head, then looked over at Al, who was sitting silently over in the corner.

"Al's lucky. See, if I had a bigger body, people wouldnt keep assuming weird things like that! But because of how you look, Al, _nobody_ makes silly presumptions like you're going out with someone.."

"**_It's not like I wanted this body!_**" Al shouted suddenly, standing up. For a moment they stood there in silence, then Ed looked down.

"Sorry Al. That was stupid of me. But I promise, I'll get your body back soon."

"How can I believe that!" Ed looked at him in surprise.

"Trust me Al. I'll definately..."

"_How can I trust you!_ After all, you were the one who made me like this."

"What do you mean? Al, what's wrong?" asked Ed worriedly.

"How do I know that _Al_ exists? After all, memories are just scraps of information that can be altered or created. When were in Resembool, you said there was something you wanted to tell me. And it's that the person Alphonse Elric never actually existed, right?"

Ed slammed his fist down, making them all jump, and Al fell silent. "So you've been brooding on that since we go back...Well, okay, if that's who you want to be, I cant stop you," Ed said finally, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Mr Fullmetal, sir!" Maria called after him, but he ignored her.

The room was quiet when Winry turned to Al. "Al..." she murmured, and he looked at her. "You idiot!" she shouted, grabbing her wrench and chucking it at him. Char backed out of the way as Winry proceeded to batter Al with several wrenches, two screwdrivers, and on occasion a drill. Finally she stopped, simply whacking Al with a wrench repeatedly. "Idiot...idiot...idiot..." she mumbled over again.

Finally she looked up, and tears were in her eyes. "Do you want to know what Ed wanted to ask you? He wanted to ask you if you hate him because of what's happened to you!" Al gasped slightly, and Char's eyes widened. She looked at Al, who was now standing silently. Winry wiped her eyes and pointed at the door.

"Go after him," she ordered. Al nodded and walked towards the door. "Run!" she bellowed and Al ran out of the door and down the corridor. Char smiled and sat down, closing her eyes and focusing on their presences.

Ed was standing at the edge of the building, leaning on the safety bar. "Brother, I.." began Al when Ed turned to face him, stretching.

"You know, we haven't sparred in a while, and I'm feeling a bit out of shape."

"But brother, your wounds haven't healed.." started Al before Ed leapt at him, attacking. Al started blocking and dodging his attacks, trying not to hurt Ed. Suddenly a white sheet covered his face and then he found himself lying on his back, pulling the sheet off his head with Ed standing above him victoriously.

"Hah, I won! The first time I've ever won an argument," he said, sitting down and lying opposite Al. For a while they were both silent, then Ed asked, "Do you really think I created you?"

"No, of course not! I was confused...But I suppose I should have talked to you instead of bottling it up. I'm sorry." They fell silent again, then Al said, "We're all we have. So I guess I should stop acting on my own."

"There's only us two left Al. There has only been us for years," replied Ed.

"That's not true," a voice said, and they turned to see Char standing there. She walked over to them and sat down. "I'm here too. I'm your sister now, so I want you to treat me like one. And then there's Winry, and Mustang...You're not alone. And you're idiots if you havent realised. **(Please forgive me for constantly using 'idiot')**" Ed gave a half grin.

"Sister, huh? I dont think I've ever had a sister. You want us to treat you like we treat each other?" he asked her.

"As long as I get to do the same," she replied evenly. Ed and Al exchanged a glance.

"We spar every day, if we can. You sure you want to try us?"

"I dont see why not. I think I've proven myself a worthy opponent."

"Hmm..I suppose so. Alright then, as soon as I get out of this mangy hospital, we'll spar. Then we'll decide if you should go against Al or not." Char grinned and laughed, leaping forward and hugging him.

"Oh Big Brother, your kindness shines on me again!" she said with a giggle.

"Alright alright, just get off me!" Ed cried while Al laughed.

They waved goodbye to the others as the train pulled out of the station. Winry turned to Ed and Al. "So why do you want to go meet your Master suddenly?"

"Well, one is because we want to get stronger. Master was really strong, but now Master is probably stronger than before and so she can make us stronger." Winry rolled her eyes and Char gigglde. "Number two is so we can ask her about human transmutation. I mean, we're ready, so...so..." Ed trailed off, his face paling, and his whole atmosphere changed. "Master's going to to kill us..." he murmured, Al nodding miserably.

They got off at the train station and looked around. "Okay, Master's house is over there. Follow me!" Ed called, leading the way. The others followed behind him until he pointed out the house. As they drew closer, Ed and Al suddenly got slower, dragging behind the rest of the group.

"Hey, come on you guys, hurry up!" Winry called as Char skipped ahead, reaching the door and knocking on it. A few moments later, the door opened and a large man looked out.

"Hello. Can we help you with something?" he asked.

"Ed and Al wanted to come!" Char said, pointing. The man followed it and his gaze landed on them. They laughed nervously. He looked at them for some time, then turned back inside.

"Izumi, Edward and Alphonse are here," he said.

"Hmm? They're back?" a voice called, and a woman with long black hair tied back and pale skin walked out. She saw Ed and Al and smiled. "It's nice to see you back after so long," she said. They looked cautious and approached slowly, relaxing when she didnt react.

"Yeah, we just wanted to come back for a bit," Ed replied.

"Really? Why's that?" she asked. Ed grew a little nervous again.

"Well, we wanted you to teach us again. And we...well...we wanted to ask about human transmutation." Before Izumi could react, Char was standing next to Ed.

"So she's your Master? Wow! He said you were really strong, so it's nice to meet you!" Char said with a wide smile. Izumi looked at her in surprise.

"Ed, did you get yourself a girlfriend?" she asked. Both of them fell over.

"_She's not my girlfriend! _She's just a girl who we found in an orphanage, and now I'm her guardian!" Ed cried.

"So you still havent got yourself a girlfriend? That's rather sad, Edward. I'd have expected more of you by now." Ed was still fuming when Izumi glanced past him at Al and Winry. "Oh, hello Al. You certainly grew! Filled out a lot more than Ed, I see. He's still a shrimp.."

"Who you calling so small he has to be seen under a microscope!" Ed yelled, launching himself at her. She glanced at him and then suddenly lashed out, punching him. He went flying back before landing on the road.

Izumi sighed and looked at Winry. "And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Winry Rockbell, miss. I'm Ed's automail mechanic." Ed and Al froze, looking at Izumi. Her eyes had widened at the statement, before narrowing. She turned to Ed and hurried over to him, pulling him up by his collar and pushing up the sleeve of his right arm, showing the automail underneath. She breathed in sharply, then rounded on Al.

"Al, take off your helmet." When he hesitated, she roared, "NOW!" He hurriedly lifted off his helmet, showing the empty body. "I knew it.." she breathed. She turned on Ed. "You attempted human transmutation, didnt you!" When Ed didnt reply, she bellowed, "**Didnt you!**"

"Yes," Ed replied quietly.

"You idiot!" she shouted, dropping Ed before proceeding to hit him repeatedly. When Al hurried over to help Ed, she turned on him instead and flipped him over, sending him flying. Char watched with interest until Izumi turned on her. "Were you in on it aswell?"

"Well, I knew they'd done it.." she began before Izumi ran at her. Her eyes flashed and suddenly she was behind Izumi, grabbing her around the waist. As she touched her, her eyes widened and she let her go. "You've lost some of your inner organs," she said as she backed away. Izumi stared at her.

"H-How did you..."

"You feel different. Like a person, but not a whole one. Not like Al, not like Ed, but not like Winry." Izumi watched her carefully.

"You have a strange gift. Can you do Alchemy?"

"Yes."

"Was what you just did Alchemy?"

"I'm not sure. It's something that happens automatically."

"What about when you got behind me?"

"Again, automatic."

"Have you seen Truth?" Char looked confused by her question.

"I...dont know. I dont have memories from before I was nine."

"I see...Well, you're odd, but I suppose I can let you stay. As for you two," Izumi said, turning to Ed and Al, who both cowered. She glared at them, then sighed. "You're stupid, but I'll let you off the hook for this one. Come on, come inside. We've got lunch out on the table."


	9. Chapter 8

Char lay in the bed that Izumi had prepared for her. Winry lay across from her, sleeping peacefully. Char looked at her for a second, then got up and looked outside at the moonlight. It was oddly intoxicating, and Char opened the window before climbing out onto the roof. She sat there for a while, looking up at the moon. As she sat there, exhaustion took over her and she closed her eyes, lying down on her side.

"Wow Daddy! What was that!" she cried. A muscular man with golden hair and light brown eyes that sparkled behind some glasses looked at her and smiled.

"That was Alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"Yes. It's a way to control the energy of the world and change it to shape it into something you want to create."

"Can anyone do Alchemy?"

"Not always. But I reckon you could."

"Can you teach me?"

"Of course."

"You've got the basics down."

"I have? Great! Can we get onto more advanced stuff now?"

"If you want. Here, I'll teach you a type of Alchemy that nobody but me know's how to use. It's called 'Light Alchemy'. It allows the user to control the light around them, then split it so that you can move through it, pushing it against you and making you move at the speed of light."

"Wow! I cant wait to learn!"

"But before I begin, promise me something, okay?"

"Yes?"

"You must only use Alchemy as a means to protect yourself, or to help others. At times when Alchemy doesnt have to be used, use your own ingenuity. Dont abuse this type of Alchemy, or any other. Understand?"

"Okay, I get it. Can we start now?" The man laughed.

"If you want. Make sure you're ready! I'm not going to go easy."

Char's eyes snapped open and she gasped, sitting bolt upright and nearly tumbling off the roof. "Wait..where they my memories? But...why?" she wondered.

"Char? Charleen! Where are you!" a voice called from below here.

"Up here!" she called, leaning over the edge. Ed was leaning out of her window and looked up when she called down to him.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" he demanded.

"I got tired," she replied, shrugging. She reached down and grasped the top of the window, then flipped and swung down, flinging her through window and landing on her bed. She giggled and got up, stretching. Ed shook his head.

"Come on, breakfast's ready. Hurry up, we're leaving soon. Winry wants to go to Rush Valley." Char looked at him.

"What's Rush Valley?" she asked.

"It's a place where you can buy automail. Literally every shop features automail, which is why Winry demanded we go there."

"Hmm...Are you going to buy some automail for your arm and leg too?"

"No. Winry does the work on my arm and leg, so if she thinks it's good enough, that's fine by me."

"Aww, Edward, I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," Winry said, walking through the door with her suitcase. She looked at both of them. "Are you ready to go yet? I'm not waiting any longer than I have to."

"Let me just get packed," Char said, pulling out a small backpack. She gathered her few clothes together (consisting of a pair of pj's, several pairs of clean pants and socks, a hairbrush, deoderant and any other essentials she needed). When she was packed she swung it onto her back. "Okay, I'm ready," she said, grinning.

"Then let's go!" Winry laughed.

The train pulled in at the station and they all got out, staring at the vast crowds around them. "I didnt know this place was so popular," said Al in surprise.

"Of course it's popular! Rush Valley has all the latest news and models of automail. Practically everyone would die to come here!" Winry cried.

"Except me," muttered Char and Ed together. Winry looked at them, her eyes glinting. She advanced towards them with her wrench.

"What's going to stop me killing you?" she asked. Ed laughed nervously and backed away, but Char gave a smirk at Ed then looked at Winry with wide eyes.

"If you're happy with being here, I'm happy too," she said with a smile. Winry blinked, then smiled as well.

"Thank you Char. At least you dont go around calling me a gearhead like Alchemy Freak over there," she said, before turning to Ed with a dangerous look in her eye.

"H-Hey, no fair! I dont have any type of defence against you!" he cried, backing away rapidly. Char and Al watched for a while before Char glanced at Al.

"Should I go save him?" she asked innocently.

"I think you should," he replied. Char nodded and skipped forward, tugging at Winry's sleeve. She looked at Char.

"Winry, if you kill Ed now, he wont be able to pay for any of the automail models you might want to buy. Plus, chasing Ed around now will mean that you waste the time you have looking at the automail," she said in her sweetest voice. Winry considered, then nodded.

"You're right Char. Alright then, let's go!" she cried, turning and leading the way. Char glanced at Ed, who glared at her.

"Shut up," he muttered before stalking off, Char laughing.

"Can we go to the hotel now?" asked Ed 6 hours later.

"No!" both girls replied together.

"Why not?" moaned Ed.

"I still need automail parts..."

"...And I still want a souvenir!"

"Why am I carrying everything again?" wailed Al.

They finally headed to the hotel, quickly booking two rooms before trudging upstairs. When they got to the rooms, Ed collapsed on his bed and Al lowered everything to the floor. "Please dont make me do that again...That's twice now..." muttered Ed.

"That's what you get for having a soft spot," said Char, shaking her head.

"Shut up! I thought I told you not to talk about that!" Ed said sharply, his expression annoyed. Char giggled.

"Did you? I guess I forgot. Must be why I told Al, Winry, Izumi, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havick and all the rest..." she began before Ed leapt at her.

"You didnt actually tell all of them, right?" he asked desperately.

"Why dont you ring them and find out?" suggested Char smugly.

"Nooo! You didnt, did you? Please tell me you didnt!" he begged. Char patted him on the head.

"At least your nickname still stands because of your arm and leg," she said sweetly. Ed stared at her then seemed to deflate, sinking to the floor. Winry shook her head.

"You're a suprisingly evil child," she said. Char looked at her in delight.

"You figured it out? Yayy!" she squealed, jumping at her and hugging her. Winry smiled and obliged by spinning her around a couple of times. When Char finally stopped hugging her, she was red faced and dizzy. She sat down on Ed's bed and sighed, leaning back and curling up. Ed watched her for a moment before blinking in surprise as he realised she had fallen asleep.

"She must have been really tired. I guess we'll just let her sleep for now," he decided, his golden eyes watching her gently.


	10. Chapter 9

When Char woke up the next morning, she rubbed her eyes and sat up, yawning. She looked around, realising no one else was in the room. "Guys?" she called, standing up and looking around. The door opened and Ed looked in.

"Oh, morning Char. You sleep well?"

"Uh huh. What time is it?"

"About nine-ish. Listen, Winry wants to fit me some new parts on my automail, so I wondered if you wanted to go look around town with Al? He says he doesnt mind." Char nodded.

"Sure. I still need to find my souvenir, so this'll be the perfect opportunity to look for one." A thought occured to her. "Oh wait, I dont have any money," she said with a sheepish grin. Ed considered, then walked over to his bag and rummaged around before picking up a small bag. He tossed it to her and she caught it.

"There's some money in there. Use it if you want, just dont go mad buying stuff we cant carry." Char nodded and grinned before skipping out. Al was waiting by the door.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep!" Char said with a laugh, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her as they ran out of the hotel. Ed watched them go with a shake of his head.

"Apparently Char didnt notice she slept in my bed last night instead of me," he murmured.

Char skipped through the town, looking at anything that took her fancy, though most of it was automail. "Is there a library?" she asked Al. He shook his head.

"The people here arent mad on books. They go more for the engineering side of things." Char sighed, then continued to look around.

As she was walking past one alley, a feeble bark caught her attention, and she turned. A wolf stood in the darkness of the alleyway, it's fur matted and dirty. It's eyes were dull, and it was so thin, it looked like it was about to collapse. Char walked over to it cautiously, Al walking ahead without realising, and it led her down the alley where a small wolf was curled up.

Char looked at it in surprise. It seemed more full than the older wolf, and it's silver fur shone a little. It looked up when she crouched over it and gave a little yap, standing up and licking her hand. Char turned to ask the older wolf something when it suddenly fell on it's side. Char gasped and the puppy yapped in concern, running over to it's side and snuffling it. It didnt respond and the puppy looked sad before howling.

Char looked from the puppy to the wolf and realised something. "That was your mum, wasnt it. She was giving you all the food she could find to keep you alive, right?" she murmured, stroking it. Al finally came back.

"Char what are you doing down here?" he asked. Char looked at him, then at the puppy, before showing him. He looked surprised.

"Is that a...wolf?" he asked.

"Yeah..The mum showed me her baby before she died. Please Al, we can keep it, right? I cant leave it to fend for itself."

"I dont know..."

"Please!" Char looked so desperate, so Al sighed.

"We'll take it back to brother. He can decide," he said eventually.

"No way."

Char looked upset. "Why not?" she asked.

"It's an animal, Char. It needs feeding, exercise and a lot of attention."

"We can give him all of that! We'll just take some of the stuff from you and give it to him." Ed shook his head, and no matter how much Char pleaded, he refused to change his mind. Finally she sighed. "Can it at least stay with us tonight?" she asked. Ed considered, then nodded.

Char lay curled up on her bed, the wolf cub lying across from her, curled up. She reached out and stroked it, her eyes sad. The cub lifted it's head and looked at her, giving a little whine before snuggling up against her. She gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry. But Ed wont let me take you," she murmured.

The cub soon fell asleep. Char tried to think of a way around the situation, but there was none. "It's not fair. You've never had to fend for yourself before, but now that your mum's dead and I cant take you, you'll have to learn. But what if you die? It'll be all my fault," she murmured. Winry lay across from her on the other bed, her back turned to Char, but her eyes wide.

The next morning, Char woke up late. The wolf was still cuddled next to her, and she didnt want to wake it. Finally she steeled her heart and nudged it awake. It gave a confused yap then yawned before following her out of the room. She crossed over to Ed's, knocking on the door before opening it. As she did, she noticed the slight change of Ed's and Winry's expressions, turning from angry to cheerful. Instantly she was suspicious.

"Morning," she said cautiously, closing the door behind her once the wolf had run in.

"Morning Char. Listen, I've been thinking. Maybe we can bring the wolf along," said Ed after a glare from Winry. Char's eyes brightened. "But you have to be the one to look after it, okay?" he added sternly.

"Okay!" Char sang, leaping into his arms and hugging him before picking the wold up and spinning it a couple of times.

"You should give it a name," Winry suggested. Char considered, then smiled.

"Fenrir," she said. Ed baulked.

"Why are you naming it after a vicious wolf, dog, thing?"

"Because Fenrir was loyal to his master. _*Might not be true*_ So, I think a loyal wolf should have a loyal name." Ed sighed.

"Fine. Anyway, are you packed? We're leaving about about midday." Char nodded, then something occured to her.

"Actually, can I got to the shops quickly?" she asked. Ed sighed and nodded, throwing her a pouch with some money in. She grinned and ran out of the room, Fenrir following beside her. They ran out of the hotel and looked around at the shops.

"I know I saw one selling leather stuff..come on," she muttered, glancing around, then spotted it and gave a triumphant whoop before running towards it, Fenrir at her side. She walked in and was surprised to find the entire shop was empty. "Hello?" she called.

There came the sound of banging, then a man came out from the back room. "Whaddya want?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you sold any dog collars?" asked Char as politely as she could.

"Yeah, we do. You wantin' one?"

"Um, yes please." The man gave a snort and turned back before returning with a collar. It was blue with dark blue flowers patterning it, and a heart shaped piece of metal hung from it.

"That good enough for ya?" he asked. Char nodded and he handed it over. She quickly paid him, then hurried outside. She knelt down infront of Fenrir.

"Okay, I'm going to put this on you, alright? It's so that people know that you're a pet, instead of a wild animal." Fenrir stood there patiently as she slipped it onto his head. It fitted him perfectly, and she smiled as he investigated it before being seemingly please. "Alright, we better hurry up or Ed'll leave without us," she said with a giggle.

Char leaned out of the window, waving to the dissapearing Winry. When the station was completely out of sight she came back in, looking at Ed. "Why did Winry stay behind?" she asked. Ed humphed.

"She said she wanted to learn more about making automail, so she'd apprenticed herself at one of the shops," he said in a bored voice, but Char saw the flicker of unease that ran through his eyes before fading. Char smiled and patted his head.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," she said. Ed looked at her in annoyance.

"I never said I was worried," he retorted. Char giggled then sat down on the seat, patting the seat beside her. Fenrir jumped up and curled down, falling asleep quickly, his ears twitching. Char smiled then settled back, closing her eyes as well and quickly falling asleep.

Ed glanced at her, then sighed. "Man, she's a handful!" he muttered. Al chuckled.

"Just like you then, brother," he said. Ed looked at him then turned away.

"Shut up," he muttered, leaning back and closing his eyes to think. Al turned to look out of the window as the scenery rushed by, then started when he heard a light snore and turned back.

Ed had also fallen asleep, lightly leaning against Char, who simply shifted slightly and leaned her head on top of his. Al shook his head. "They're like twins," he murmured

She looked around in surprise. "It's so busy!" she cried. Her dad smiled.

"That's because it's a good place for business." They walked through the streets, her gazing at the shops in wonder. She glanced down an alley and spotted a female wolf.

"Daddy, Daddy, look!" she squealed, running towards it. It growled and backed away a bit. She saw thin it was and looked upset. "Daddy, cant we give her some food?" she asked. Her dad considered, then rummaged in his bag and brought out some bread. He gave it to her and she broke a bit off, lowering it on the floor infront of the wolf. It sniffed it then gulped it down.

When the wolf had finished eating the bread it gave a little yap and licked her cheek. She giggled before it turned and ran off. She stood up, linking hands with her dad, and they began to walk again. "Daddy?" she asked after a while.

"Yes?"

"Will I..Will I get to see them soon?"

"Of course, darling. I know you miss your brothers and mum, but it wont be long before we've finished what we came to do, and then you can go home to them." She looked up.

"Wont you be coming?" Her dad considered.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure how they'll react to me. Your mum would welcome me, but Edward...Well, if he only had a simmering anger, I would be lucky."

"Dad I-I miss Edward. Lots."

"I know you do. You would do, being twins." She nodded and clutched his hand tighter.

"As long as I get to see him soon. And you know?" Her dad looked at her and she grinned. "I'm proud being Charlya Elric."

Char jerked awake, falling down on her other side. Moving had jolted Ed awake and he scrabbled to steady himself as he lost his balance, and then Char landed on Fenrir, causing him to leap up with a slight yelp and whine. Al looked at her.

"Are you okay Char?" he asked. She was shaking slightly, and had turned pale. She looked at Ed.

"Ed, tell me what your dad looked like," she ordered. Ed looked surprised, but nodded.

"Well, he had golden hair, and really light brown eyes. He always wore his hair in a ponytail. He was tail and muscular...oh yeah, and he wore glasses. Why?" Char had gone even paler. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Okay, since we went to Izumi's house, I've been getting random fragments of my memory back. It's always just me and this man who's my dad. I've also misjudged my age. I'm not thirteen, I'm fifteen, the same age as you, Ed." She began to get faster, wanting to get it all out. "The type of Alchemy I use was created by my dad, and it's called Light Alchemy. Basically it lets me control light, but let's not get into that right now. And.." she trailed off, not sure how to put it.

"What? What's up?" asked Ed expectantly. Char looked at the floor, then sighed and met his golden eyes with her own.

"I'm your twin."

**AN: Dun dun dunnn. How'd you like that little twist? You know what, I was actually considering making her either a little sister, a cousin, or not related in any way, but twins work for me! :3 (Also, comment on how you're liking the story and if there's anything you want me to change or add - eg: side adventures - as long as it's not plot important)**


	11. Chapter 10

There was a eerie silence surrounding the group. Al was staring at Ed, and Ed was staring at Char. Char had clenched her hands, avoiding his gaze. Fenrir was sitting patiently, hoping someone would apologise to him.

"You're my..twin?" Ed murmured. Char nodded.

"Or that's what my memories tell me. I dont know if it's true or not. I havent had any memories of me younger than five return yet, or older than nine."

"I thought you lost your memories at nine?" Al said, trying to direct the conversation to an easier subject.

"No, just four years ago. Turns out I was eleven when I lost my memories."

"Wait, this doesnt make sense. I remember vague memories from when I was five, and I dont remember you at all. And Dad was definately at home when I was five. He left a few days after Al's fourth birthday..." Ed trailed off, a memory surfacing of a little girl with golden hair and eyes, looking back sadly at Ed before the door shut behind her.

Char watched him carefully as he punched the seat, rubbing his head with the other hand. "This is stupid! There's no way..but I mean...It's just not..." Finally he trailed off. Al looked at him.

"Brother, is it true?" he asked eventually. Ed looked at him, then at Char, before looking at the floor and nodding.

"Yeah..I remember her now. I guess I just shut you out and forgot about you," he said. Another thought came to Char.

"Oh yeah, and my name's not Charleen. It's Charlya."

"Great, so you dont even have the same name now? Brilliant, just brilliant," Ed muttered. He sighed and turned so his back was facing them, and closed his eyes. "I'm going back to sleep. Dont bother waking me till we get there," he said. A few minutes later he was asleep. Char watched him for a moment then sat back, gently strocking Fenrir.

Ed was lying on the grass in the sunshine, Al beside him and Char on his other side, her pinky around his. "Ed, Al, Char, dinner time!" their mum called from the house, and the three of them leapt up. They raced back to the house, sliding into their places just as the food was put down.

When they had finished eating, she brought out a birthday cake. "Happy fourth birthday, Alphonse!" they all cheered together, their mum cutting four slices and giving three to them before eating the last herself. As they were finishing, the door opened and their dad looked in. Their mum smiled.

"Do you want some cake, darling?" she asked. Their dad looked at her, his eyes softening slightly.

"Maybe later. I need to speak with Char for a moment," he said. Char looked confused but jumped out of her seat, following him out of the room. Ed watched her go with a feeling of growing anticipation. Their mum didnt seem to notice and simply cut another slice of cake for their dad.

A few days later, Ed was woken up by Al tugging his sleeve. "Brother, I need the bathroom," he whispered.

"Okay, I'm coming," he murmured, standing up and following Al out. He stood outside the door as Al went to the toilet, then the two of them began to pad back to their room before hearing noises at the door. They went to the hall, watching with surprise as their dad pulled on a coat.

"How long will you be?" their mum asked. Their dad shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry for having to take Charlya with me, but.." Their mum nodded.

"I understand. As long as your happy with it," she said, directing the last sentence at Char who stood by his side. She nodded then blinked, turning to look at Ed and Al. Their mum followed her gaze and looked surprise.

"What are you two doing up so late?" she asked.

"Al needed to go toilet," Ed said. Their mum smiled.

"And you were such a good big brother and went with him. Good boy," she said, reaching out and ruffling his hair. He looked at Char.

"Where are you going?" he asked, unable to hide the note up sadness in his voice.

"I cant tell you," Char whispered, looking away. He looked up at his dad, who glanced at him before opening the door. Char took his hand and followed him out, glancing back at Ed with a sad expression before the door shut.

"Brother, we're at the station." The voice cut through Ed's dream and he woke up with a jolt, stretching before grabbing his briefcase and exiting off the train. Char walked beside him, lost in her own thoughts. He glanced at her, then looked away awkwardly.

"I..saw a memory of us together," he said. Char looked at him in surprise. "It was of Al's fourth birthday. Then of when you left with dad." Char nodded.

"I wish I could remember," she murmured. Ed shrugged.

"If this keeps happening, I'll tell you everything I remember," he promised, and Char smiled gratefully. Then she looked around.

"We're in Central? Why?"

"I want to go check something with Mustang. Plus it'll be nice to say hi to Hughes, considering he hasnt met you before." Char nodded and the group set off, walking through the crowds and heading to Central Headquaters.

"You knew, didnt you," Ed said accusingly.

"Knew what, Fullmetal?" asked Mustang, a smirk on his face.

"That Char was my twin, obviously!" Mustang shrugged.

"I'll be honest with you, I didnt know before you brought her. When she arrived I thought the resemblance was uncanny, and then I remembered Hohenhiem had three children, two of them twins. So that pretty much clued me in. You've only just figured it out?"

"Char remembered," Ed said through gritted teeth. Mustang leant forward.

"My, now that _is _interesting. Tell me Char, what exactly have you remembered?" he asked. Char looked at him, then looked away, thinking. Finally she turned back, a superior smile on her face.

"I forgot," she said innocently. The result was immediat. Mustang's expression changed from smug to irritable, and he ground his teeth.

"I see," he said eventually. "Then I suppose you should be dismissed. I'll speak to you again tomorrow." The group left before Ed burst out laughing.

"I've never seen the Colonel get so mad! You seriously irritated him." Char grinned.

"I guess it's a gift," she said. Ed rolled his eyes and Char stuck her tongue out at him.

Later on that night, the three of them were in their hotel room. Ed was snoring loudly on his bed, while Char lay on her side on hers. Al sat in the middle, watching them. There was a rustle and looked up as Char turned so that she was facing him.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering...If I'm Ed's twin, then that makes me your older sister. I just wanted to know what you thought about that."

Al considered. "Well, I think I would have liked to have known sooner, but I dont mind. All it means is that I gained a big sister, along with another family member." Something occured to him. "Do you remember why you left with Dad?" he asked.

Char shook her head. "I hope I can soon. It might help us solve our problem, and then we might figure out why Dad left...And why he took me." She watched Al for a while, then said sadly, "You really hate that body, dont you."

"It's...inconvinient. I cant eat or sleep, and I get lonely a lot. I mean, sure, I'm practically immortal and just stabbing me cant really kill me, I never get tired or hungry, but I want to really _experiance _things. I cant even make a face, like rolling my eyes or smiling or anything like that." Char nodded, determination glittering in her eyes.

"I'm definately going to help get your body back. If you're my little brother, then I'm not going to have you living in a body you dont like." Ed gave a little laugh.

"You really do sound like brother...I can definately believe you're twins." Char gave a smile and turned over, quickly falling asleep. Fenrir opened his eyes and looked at her then at Al before leaping off the bed and curling up next to Al. He gave a little yawn and whined before closing his eyes.

Ed woke up and yawned before sitting up and looking around. Char was still curled up asleep while Al sat stroking Fenrir. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his coat. As he was leaving the room he heard a rustle and turned back. Char stretched, yawning, then rubbed her eyes.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled.

"I want to go see Hughes, but I didnt want to disturb you," he replied, leaning against the door frame. Char shrugged and got out of bed, pulling on another top and slipping into her own coat. She pulled her shoes on and then stretched.

"Okay then, let's go. Al, you coming?" she asked, glancing back. Al nodded and stood up, Fenrir leaping up and standing by his side. Char smiled and the four of them headed out. They walked down the street, looking around, before noticing the door and walking over to it.

They walked up the stairs and Ed knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a voice called from inside.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric," Ed called. The door opened slowly and they saw Gracia. Her eyes were slightly red, but she wore a smile.

"Ed, Al, it's been far too long. You should come by more often," she said. Al nodded and Ed smiled.

"Oh yeah, I came over to introduce you to my sister, Charlya." Char gave a smile and waved. Gracia smiled as well.

"It's lovely to meet you. I'm Gracia Hughes."

"I'm Charlya Elric."

"Hey, Mrs Hughes, where's Hughes? I want to introduce him to Char too." Gracia stiffened, and her face became guarded.

"So Mustang didnt tell you?" she murmured. Ed looked confused.

"Tell us what?" he asked.

Gracia took a deep breath, then said quietly, "Maes is dead. He was killed shortly after you left." Ed paled and Al gasped in shock. Even Char looked a little surprised. Gracia walked back into the room, then returned with a newsletter. "They're blaming Maria Ross for his death," she explained, handing it to them.

Ed took one look at it then thrust it away. Char caught it and opened it, beginning to read through. She quickly finished and looked up, her eyes hard. "We're doing something about it, right?" she asked Ed. He nodded.

"Ross is innocent. I know that much. We just need to find some way to prove it," he muttered. He said goodbye to Gracia and the group left, walking back downstairs. As they were walking down the road towards Central Headquaters, an alarm rang out over the city. The three of them glanced at each other before racing down one of the nearest alleyways.


	12. Chapter 11

The three of them headed down several alleys, looking for any signs of what was happening. They heard soldiers rush by and hid in the shadows. "Maria Ross has escaped! Find her quickly!" one of the soldiers shouted, spurring the others on.

"Maria escaped? Makes our lives easier," murmured Char.

"Yeah, except we dont know where she is. Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way," decided Ed, and they all went off in different directions, Fenrir following Char.

She ran down alley after alley, hoping for a sign of Maria. She heard footsteps and turned, spotting a person running down. She tried to sense them and realised one was female, the other an armour-bound soul. She began to follow them, using their presences to tell her where they were when she couldnt see them.

Char reached an alley that connected to two more and stopped in surprise. Maria Ross was standing there, the armour-bound soul that had been fighting Al at Labratory 5 standing with her. Infront of them was Ed. "Run down there! You'll be safe," the soul said, pointing to a connecting alley. Maria turned and ran down it, racing away.

The soul held off Ed for a while, but completely ignored Char, so she slipped past it undetected. She followed Maria down the alley, then there was a sudden bang and she covered her face. As soon as the incredible heat stopped she ran forward again before stopping and staring.

Mustang stood there, a torched figure infront of him. On their wrist was a chain saying 'Maria Ross'. Char baulked and backed up as Mustang looked at her with cold eyes. The next second Ed came running round the corner, paling when he saw the figure.

"Wh-Why? She didnt do it! Why did you do that to her?!" Ed shouted. Mustang turned away without replying. Ed ran at him, trying to punch him, before Mustang grabbed his collar and threw him back.

"Trying to assault a superior, Fullmetal? Try it again and I'll do to you what I did to that," he said, motioning with his head at the body. Ed gritted his teeth as Mustang walked off, joining some other soldiers which had arrived. Char grabbed Ed's wrist, pulling him back, while something inside her mind screamed at her that something wasnt right.

Ed lay on the couch in the room, ignoring everyone and not talking. Char just sat on the floor, her back to the wall, trying to figure out what was wrong with the whole scene. Al was sitting stroking Fenrir.

"Damn that Colonel bastard.." Ed muttered for the hundredth time.

"Brother, he must have had a good reason for doing it. Maybe if you give him a chance to explain.." began Al before suddenly Char cut him off with a triumphant, "That's it!" Both boys looked at her, Ed with a glare.

"What's it?" asked Al.

"The thing that's wrong about the whole scene! Maria Ross is..." she started before the door burst open and Armstrong burst in. He walked over to Ed and picked him up over his shoulder.

**"Poor Edward Elric! Your automail is broken! I shall take you to Resembool for maintenance!" **he bellowed.

"Um, okay, let's go then," Al said with a note of surprise. He and Char stood up, starting to follow, when Armstrong looked back at them.

**"No Alphonse! You would stick out too much! Miss Charlya Elric shall accompany us!" **he declared, grabbing her wrist and leading her out.

"H-H-Hey! Wait!" she cried as he dragged her outside and to a car.

The soldier lowered the phone and stood up, facing Mustang and saluting. "Sir, Edward and Charlya Elric have got onto a train with Louis Armstrong!" Mustang smiled.

"Then let's begin," he murmured.

"Okay, so where are we going?" asked Ed.

**"To Resembool!" **

"But my automail isnt broken."

**"My orders are to take you both to Resembool where we shall meet up with one of the Colonel's subordinates!" **

"So..basically he wants us out the way for something, right?" asked Char.

**"That is correct!"**

"Doesn't that basically mean he wants you out of the way as well?" Armstrong opened his mouth to answer, then paused, thinking about it.

**"Yes it does!" **he bellowed, stripping off his top. Ed and Char backed away rapidly.

"Okay okay, we get it! Put your damn shirt back on!" cried Ed.

They got off the station at Resembool and stood, looking around for anyone they recognised. "Hey! Fullmetal!" a voice called and they turned as Breda pushed through the crowds towards him.

"Hey Breda. Do you know what's going on?" asked Ed. Breda shrugged.

"Sure, but I'm not telling you till we get to where we're going."

"Where are we going?" asked Char in interest. Breda grinned.

"To Xerxes."

Ed sat on the back of the donkey, seething. The heat was making him irritable, and the area where his automail connected with his body was searing his skin. "How much further?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Not long. We'll be there soon," Breda replied. Char looked at Armstrong.

"Arent you getting tired?" she asked. Armstrong looked at her, lifting the donkey higher with one arm.

**"I?! Tired?! My good lady, I would never get tired simply carrying such a light weight!" **he cried, throwing the donkey in the air and causing it to squeal in panic before he caught it again and carried it underneath his arm. Char laughed nervously and trotted on ahead slightly.

They reached the ruined city soon after that. Ed and Char gasped at the sheer size of it. "It's huge!" Ed cried.

"And you say all the occupant died in a single night?" Char asked Breda. He nodded.

"That's how the legend goes. They say the Xerxes was one of the most civilised nations. The other thing they were famous for was the fact that every single one of them had golden hair and eyes, though some faded to a light brown or blond. But one night the entire occupants just vanished. No bodies were ever found, and no one was around to tell anyone what happened. It's just a shock that a country as advanced as it vanished in one night."

They entered the ruins and looked around in amazement, marvelling at how large it was. "There's a pool of water over there. Go clean up and cool down if you want," Breda said, pointing. Ed gave a whoop and jumped off the donkey, running over to it and pulling off his shirt before jumping in. He sat there and gave a sigh of contentment.

Char shook her head, then looked around. "So why did we need to come here?" she asked.

"Well, the Colonel wanted you to see something," Breda replied with a smile. Char looked at him and he could see that she had already guessed. Ed got out of the pool and pulled his shirt back on after drying off, running a hand through his wet hair before tying it up in a ponytail.

"Okay then, let's see what that bastard Colonel wanted us to see," he said, walking forward.

"Edward!" a voice called from above him and he looked up, his eyes widening. Armstrong followed his gaze and for once seemed lost for words. Char grinned and walked forward.

"Maria Ross, it's nice to see you again," she said. Maria smiled and climbed down, joining the group.

"B-But how?" asked Ed in shock. Then he looked at Char. "And you knew?" Char shrugged.

"I only realised a little while ago. When we saw that charred body, I could feel her presence. It was still alive, and moving off to the left. My guess is this is some plan devised by the Colonel."

Maria nodded. "When I got to him, he just pulled out this fake body and lay it on the floor before cutting off my chain and putting it around it's wrist. Then he shoved me into a bin before setting fire to it. Havick got me out of Central and to this place," she explained. Suddenly a shadow stood over her and she looked up hesitantly.

**"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross! You dont know how glad I am to see you alive!" **Armstrong cried, reaching down and crushing her in a bone-cracking hug.

"M-Major...Armstrong..sir...Please let..go.." Maria whispered hoarsely, and Armstrong lowered her to the ground.

**"My apologies, Maria Ross!" **he bellowed, standing infront of her. Maria backed away cautiously, then suddenly he broke his boundries and chased after her, trying to hug her again while she ran around in a circle.

Ed broke off from the group, looking around the ruins. He saw part of a large, crumbling stone wall and looked at it closely, seeing a pattern in it. "That looks a bit like the Transmutation Circle in the Fifth Labratory..." he murmured.

There came a whistling sound and he dodged to the side as a club came down beside him before turning and grabbing the man, forcing him to the floor and pulling his arm up behind him in a vice-like grip. "Alright, what do you.." he began before gasping. The man had brown skin and red eyes, just like Scar. "An Ishbalan.." he murmured.

Others began to file out, surrounding him. "Please come with us to be our hostage so that we can regain our holy land from the military," one said. Ed gave a half grin and shifted his position slightly so that he was holding the man's arm in his other hand.

"I'm just a kid. The military ain't gonna do squat," he said.

"It was a single child that started the Ishbalan Civil War. Do not doubt your importance in this. Now kindly come with us," the person said again and the group pointed several rusted swords and a few spears at him.

Ed heard a voice call his name and looked up as Char came running forward. "Ed.." she began before stopping in surprise when she saw all the Ishbalan's. "Hello. I see you're surrounding my brother. Could I have him back please?" she asked politely.

"Like hell you can!" one overconfident man shouted, flinging a spear at her before anyone else could stop him. Char's eyes narrowed and then suddenly she dissapeared, reappearing beside Ed.

"Ed, let's go," she said calmly, watching the Ishbalan's carefully. They looked at her warily, a few taking steps back.

"Wait," a voice said, and the crowd parted for an old woman being helped along by a young child. "We should not be acting the way our enemies do. Are we such cowards that we must resort to such unholy tricks?" The gathered Ishbalan's murmured before lowering their weapons. The boy looked at Ed.

"You can let go of him now. He wont try to attack you again," he said. Ed glanced around before getting off the man, who hurried back to the others.

"Why did you help me? I though all Ishbalan's hated Amestrians," Ed asked. The woman nodded.

"Many of us do. However, I was saved by an Amestrian surgeon couple. I will not attack anyone who share the same race as them." Ed gasped.

"An Amestrian surgeon couple...? They werent called Rockbell by any chance, were they?" asked Ed. The woman looked surprised.

"Were you a friend of their's?" she asked. Ed nodded slowly and the woman relaxed. "They saved many Ishbalan lives. Even when the fighting grew bad, they never abandoned their patients."

"How did they...How did they die?" Ed asked eventually. The woman blinked in surprise, then lowered her head.

"One of their patients killed them," she replied quietly. Ed gasped. The woman took a deep breath, then met his gaze. "I didnt see much of him. He was heavily wounded. But I know he was an Ishbalan priest. He also had a strange tattoo on his right arm, and the way his bandages were put on his forehead, I'd say he would have a cross-shaped scar."

* * *

She was standing in the ruins of a city in the sand. Looking around, she saw that there were several strange designs patterned on the walls. "Dad, where are we?" she asked, looking up at the man beside her. He sighed and looked at her with sad eyes.

"This used to be a large country called Xerxes."

"Xerxes?"

"Yes. The people here were very advanced, but one night, without any explanation, they all dissapeared, and the city was left to ruin. Everyone except one man vanished."

"Who was that man, Dad?" Her dad looked at her.

"Can you not guess?" She gasped.

"You were the last Xerxesian?!" she cried. He nodded, his eyes dark. She considered it. "Then that means me, Ed and Al are all Xerxesian too, right?"

"Yes."

"So if all the others died...that means we're the last ones."

"Yes. Yes it does."

* * *

The next day, Ed glanced back at the gathered Ishbalan's as their small group started back to Amestris. Maria had gone with a few Xingians to Xing, so now their group was starting back. When the Ishbalan's had finally faded from view, he turned back and prepared himself for a painful journey back home.

When they reached Resembool, Ed and Char said goodbye to Armstrong and Breda before turning and walking towards Pinako's house. "Hey, I can show you Mum's grave if you want," Ed said quietly to Char. She nodded and they headed towards the graveyard.

They reached it and Ed led Char over to the grave which said 'Trisha Elric' on the front. Char knelt down infront of it, gently stroking the name. "I wish I could remember her," she murmured. The two of them stayed there for a while, Char gently touching the name and Ed looking away.

A shadow covered them and they looked back, before their eyes widened in astonishment. Instantly Ed's expression grew angry, while Char's became delighted. "Dad!" she cried, standing up.

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry about an edit I promised wouldnt happen. I just thought I should explain that before I wrote this, I didnt understand about how memory repression works, which is why I made that happen to Ed. Sorry if it confused anyone.**


	13. Chapter 12

Hohenheim smiled and gently hugged Char as she threw herself in his arms. "It's been a while, Charlya," he murmured. He looked at Ed, who looked away angrily. "And Edward. My, how you have grown."

"What're you doing back here, you bastard," he demanded without looking round.

"I wanted to relax for at least one night." Hohenheim lifted his head and looked up towards the hill that the house used to stand on. "Why did you burn down my house?" he asked.

"To show our resolve," Ed replied. Hohenheim looked at him and gave a short laugh, causing Ed to turn to him angrily.

"That's not it. You couldnt bear to continue seeing the memories of your past, of what you did and failed to do. That isnt resolve, it's childishness."

"Shut up! How would you know, being gone for so long?!" Hohenheim didnt reply, but instead looked at the grave.

"It's sad to learn that Trisha died.." he murmured. He knelt down infront of it, gazing at it sadly. Char saw Ed tense but didnt say anything.

"Come on Char. Let's go," he muttered, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.

Later on that night, the door to the room Ed was sleeping in opened, and Hohenheim looked in. He entered the room, standing next to Ed. He reached out as if to stroke his hair, then paused before drawing away and leaving the room. As the door closed, Ed opened his eyes.

Hohenheim stood at the door to Ed's room for a moment, then sighed and turned away, walking down the hallway. As he passed Char's room he heard a little cry and stopped, opening the door. Char was lying on her bed, tossing and turning while whimpering continuously. He watched for a moment, unsure what to do. The door to Ed's room opened and he came out, pausing when he saw his dad standing at Char's room.

"She's dreaming again, right?" he asked simply, then walked forward and passed him, entering the room. He sat down on the bed beside her and reached out, gently brushing her hair. Almost instantly she calmed, automatically reaching out and grabbing his hand. Hohenheim entered quietly.

"I guess she trusts you a lot," he said. Ed shrugged.

"She's been doing this for a while now, almost immediately after I picked her up from the orphanage. She just tosses and turns until I sit next to her, then she reaches out and grabs my hand. I dont know why, but I think it has something to do with her memories."

"Her...memories? I dont understand," Hohenheim said.

"Char doesnt have any memories. Well, she's remembered a few things, but only of when she was travelling around with you. I just wonder what she's remembering right now."

* * *

She stood on one of the chairs at the table, watching with delight as her mum brought out a birthday cake and placed it infront of her and Ed. "Alright then. Make a wish and blow them out," she said with a smile.

She glanced at Ed and he grinned, then two of them linking pinkies and closing their eyes before blowing out the candles. Their mum clapped, as did their little brother Al. "That's it! You're now four!" their mum cheered, sweeping all three of them up into a hug.

The door opened and their dad looked in. "Oh..You blew out the candles already?" he asked with a trace of dissapointment.

"Dont worry, they havent opened their presents yet," their mum assured and the five of them went into the living room. The two of them gasped at the amount of presents around them, then hurried over to the piles and started ripping off the wrapping paper, grinning at the things they got.

One present was to both of them, signed from their dad. The two of them opened it together to reveal a book. "Al-chemmy?" Their dad laughed.

"It's pronounced 'Alkemy'." She snorted.

"They should write it the way it's pronounced," she said before eagerly opening the book. Soon the two of them were absorbed in it, zoning out everything else around them. The two of them read at the same rate, turning over the pages together before reading that page. They absorbed it all, taking it in.

Their dad looked at their mum, who was holding Al. "They're going to be great Alchemists one day," he said. Their mum smiled.

"I'll wait happily for that day then," she murmured, kissing him.

* * *

She stood in her dad's study as he faced her. "Char, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it Daddy?" she asked.

"I need to go on a trip to find something, but I need help. So I wondered if you'd come with me." She looked uncertain. "I'd take Ed as well, but I need him to stay behind and look after your mum and Al in case anything happens. You dont have to come if you dont want." She considered, then nodded.

"I'll come with you. How important is it?"

"The fate of every being in Amestris counts on it."

"Then I'm definately coming."

Over the course of the next few days, her dad taught her more about the thing they were going to be doing. The more he told her, the more determined to help him she was.

"Who is it we're fighting?" she asked one day.

"A man named Father, and some things called the Homunculi."

"Homunculi?"

"Created humans. They're made by this thing called the Philosopher Stone, but not the real one."

"How can you tell a Homunculus from a normal person?"

"They have this mark somewhere on their body, of three triangles forming another triangle, and a dragon encircling it. There are seven Homunculi for the seven sins; Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Sloth and Envy. Only Lust is female though. They're practically indestructable, as they can regenerate, but their source of power comes from fake Philosopher Stones."

"Sounds like our trip is going to be difficult."

"Very. You dont have to come if you dont want to. It's extremely dangerous."

"I'm coming," she replied with determination.

* * *

Char's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. Ed, who had been dozing beside her, jerked awake. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I saw some memories from before I left," she said in a hushed voice. Ed's eyes widened.

"What were they about?"

"The first was our fourth birthday. The second was when Dad was preparing me to leave with him. We were searching for the Homunculi, and a man called Father. They were planning to do something to Amestris, but I cant remember what," she said, rubbing her head.

"This sounds serious. Should we tell Mustang?"

"No. I dont have enough details. I _do _know that the Homunculi have a certain mark on their body, one of three triangles forming another triangle with a dragon circling it."

"Well, if the three triangles suggest the mind, body and soul, and together making another triangle means a human...plus the dragon means human transmutation..So basically it means a created human."

"Pretty much. Damn, if I could just remember more, then maybe we could figure this stupid puzzle out..." Something occured to her. "Where's Dad? We could ask him," she suggested. Ed shook his head.

"He left a while ago, when you were still asleep. He didnt bother to say goodbye." Char sighed and closed her eyes, trying to focus on his presence.

She couldnt find it and frowned, extended her reach to all of Amestris. Suddenly she gasped. Six things were scattered across the world, pure evil radiating from them. Three of them were clustered together around the East, two in Central, one up north and one around west.

She opened her eyes and looked at Ed with wild eyes. "I sensed them. The Homunculi," she whispered. Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Where were they?" Char took a deep breath and tried to remember exactly where they were. Then her eyes widened.

"Two were in the East. One was near the belltower, the last in an underground labratory somewhere. One was up in the north, somewhere around Briggs. One was in the west, I'm not sure exactly where. The last two were in Central. One was in Headquaters, in the Fuhrer's office. The other was at the Fuhrer's house."

"So you mean..." Ed began, trailing off as horror rose in him. Char nodded.

"The Fuhrer and one of his relatives are Homunculi."

They got onto the next train back to Central. They went to the hotel where Al was staying at and found Winry there. "Winry? Why are you here?" asked Ed when he saw her.

"I wanted to see the Hughes family. Did you hear about, you know.."

"Yeah. We did." The two of them were silent for a moment before Ed decided to try and raise spirits. "Well, where's Al?" he asked.

"He's over here. But.." Winry started, but Ed had pushed past her. Suddenly there came a yell and Char rushed in as well, before staring. Al's right arm and the bottompart of his mouth part had broken off.

"What the hell have you been doing?!" cried Ed.

"Well, it's a long story. But basically we were chasing a Homunculus and it went into this labratory, we being me, Hawkeye, Mustang, Havoc and Barry the Chopper. Then we split up into groups. I'm not sure exactly what happened by Havoc and Mustang were attacked by Lust before she came to attack me, Barry and Hawkeye. Barry was destroyed, but when Lust was about to kill Hawkeye, Mustang came and blew her up until she dissintegrated. But, you know, my arm fell off."

Ed sighed. "Where's you arm?" he asked. Al pointed and he picked it up, putting it next to the area which had been severed. He melded the armour to reattach it before doing the bottom part of his mouth part. Finally he stepped back to admire his work before shrugging. "It'll do," he said.

Something occured to him and he looked at Winry. "I forgot to tell you. You remember than I'm Char's guardian?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, she's my twin." They expected Winry to freak out, but she just shrugged.

"I thought so. I always wondered what happened to Charlya, and I was surprised when you said you were the guardian of a girl who looked so much like you, but you said she was thirteen and her name was Charleen, so I just thought I was wrong."

Ed rubbed his head. "Did everyone except us know?" he asked Char, and she shrugged.

"Probably," she replied. Then her urgency filled her again. "Guys, listen. There are two Homunculi in Central at the moment, and one of them is the Fuhrer. The other is someone in his family, but I'm not sure who." They gasped.

"We have to find them," Al said. Ed and Char nodded.

"Then let's start the search for the Homunculus, guys," said Ed, and the three of them headed out of the room.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey there guys! Sorry for butting in half way through the story, just wanted to get something out there quickly.**

**First of all, how are you enjoying the story? I like listening to your opinions, as long as it isnt just you saying 'i hate this, it's cr*p'.**

**Secondly, for those of you out there who have read the manga and watched FMA Brotherhood, you'll see i've ****_basically _****followed the storyline, but changed it a bit. You'll also know that in the anime and manga, after Ed finds out that the Fuhrer is a Homunculus, he goes to Briggs (I think, I've not watched it for a while)**

**Anyway, I'm skipping Briggs ****_and _****the heart to heart talks that Hohenhiem gives Ed and Al. I'm going straight to Father. Hope you dont mind, and this was just a bit of a warning so it's not a complete shock! **

**Back to the story (read on if you want to know ****_why..._****)**

**Basically, the storyline of FMA Brotherhood lasts 64 episodes, and over 100 chapters, I think. Now, if I was to alter all of that, we'd be here for weeks. However, my patience does not last that long, and I'd probably abandon the whole project. Sooo, I though I'd just skip to the end. I mean, Briggs isnt really plot important in this.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading (if you did).**

**Now we get back to the story!**

* * *

Ed reached the Fuhrer's secretary. Her back was turned to him and she was bent over some paperwork. "Excuse me, but I'd like to meet with the Fuhrer," he said, an icy tone in his voice. The secretary straightened.

"Fullmetal?" she asked, turning. Ed's eyes widened.

"Hawkeye? Why the hell are you the Fuhrer's secretary?!" he cried. Hawkeye sighed and turned away.

"I'll go see if I can get you an audience. He's in a meeting with Colonel Mustang, but I'm sure he can make time." She walked out from behind the desk, knocking on the door before entering. They waited a few minutes before she walked back out. "He'll see you know," she said and they walked past her, entering the room.

The Fuhrer looked up when they entered. "Ah, Fullmetal. I was hoping to speak to you soon. I see you've saved me the trouble." He motioned to three chairs. "Please, sit down." Ed and Al glanced at each other before hesitantly sitting down, but Char remained standing, every muscle in her body tense.

"As you can see, I was having a delightful chat with Colonel Mustang before you entered," the Fuhrer said, motioning to the last chair in which Mustang sat. Ed's eyes narrowed but Mustang simply looked away, a defeated look in his eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Fullmetal," he murmured. Ed shrugged.

The Fuhrer looked at Char. "Please, sit down. I dont want to seem inhospitable." Char detected the note of anger that lay just beneath his calm exterior.

"I'd prefer to stand," she replied with a sweet smile. She saw the Fuhrer clench his jaw.

"I see. Alright then," he said. He stood up, walking round the desk towards her. Her eyes narrowed and she backed away. Ed stood up as the Fuhrer drew closer to her. He stopped infront of her so that they were face to face. Suddenly cold metal was touching her neck.

"Sit down," he ordered, his sword pressed against her neck.

"I said I'd prefer to stand," she said calmly. For a moment the two of them stood there, poised for action, then the Fuhrer laughed and sheathed his sword.

"Courage in my soldiers is a good quality to have. I applaud you on your effort." He turned and walked back to his desk, sitting down.

"I'm assuming your here for something?" None of them replied, though Ed stiffened and Char looked ready to attack him. "Oh, I see. This is because I'm a Homunculus, yes?" When no one reacted, the Fuhrer smiled. "I thought so. How did you find out?"

"I sensed you," Char replied shortly.

"Sensed...Hmm. It seems Hohenheim taught you a few tricks. I guess instict really does rule above the mind." He considered this. "It seems I'll have to..yes, you're a danger to our operation." He closed his eyes for a moment and remained that way for a few minutes. Everyone waited in a tense silence. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Charlya Elric." She looked at him. "You are to remain here with me until I see fit. This is an order, and you will not disobey it. Should you try anything, rest assured, I will kill Edward." Her eyes widened in horror, before the Fuhrer looked at Ed. "And Edward Elric. You will leave my office and may continue your search with your brother. However, you will not attempt to help your sister, else I will kill Winry Rockbell. Do you both understand?"

The two of them looked torn, then Ed sat down heavily on the chair, his gaze lowered to the floor. "Yes," he said quietly. The Fuhrer looked at Char, who glared at him before finally nodding, slidding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Good. Then, Edward, Alphonse, Mustang, dismissed." The three of them stood up and walked out, leaving Char alone in the room with the Fuhrer. He walked to the door, calling Hawkeye in. She came in and looked at Char sadly. "Find Char a place to stay. Whether it's in your room or next to it, I dont care, as long as it's near mine."

Riza (Hawkeye's first name) led Char down the hallways. "So he's using you as well, is he?" she asked quietly. Char nodded, not lifting her head. They reached a doorway and walked through it, Riza closing the door behind her.

Char looked around briefly, taking it in. There was a bed against the corner, a couch in the centre, a desk in the other corner with a chair and paper, as well as an adjoining door which led to the bathroom. "Where are we?" she asked dully.

"This is the room I'm staying in. You can have the bed if you want, and I'll sleep on the couch," Riza suggested. Char shook her head and grabbed a pen, drawing a circle on the floor and pressing her hands against it. A bed appeared in the last free corner of the room, and Riza blinked in surprise before shrugging.

"I guess Alchemy has it's uses," Riza said. Char gave a brief smile.

"Yeah, but it cant help with death. I never expected the Fuhrer to do something like that. The only good thing which comes out of this situation is the fact that Winry is actually protected."

"What do you mean?" asked Riza.

"Well, he's using Ed as an anchor against me. As long as he has Ed under his grasp, I cant act. He's also controlling Ed through Winry. Thing is, if he kills Ed, that leaves me with free reign. It's complicated, but it works."

Riza shook her head. "I guess Alchemist's are on a different level of intelligence after all," she muttered.

"No. It's just that me and Ed are smarter than most people. So he understands the situation just as well as me. In other words, although he doesnt want Winry to die, if she does..." she looked at Riza, and her golden eyes shone. "...Then he can get me out."

After Char had moved in with Riza, the two of them began to grow closer and closer. Riza told Char lots of stories from her earlier days when Mustang wasnt Colonel, and in response Char taught Riza everything she remembered about Alchemy.

One day, when the two of them were lying in their beds, Riza looked at Char. "Do you think I could learn Alchemy?" she asked. Char glanced at her, then closed her eyes briefly.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"Could you teach me?"

"Why would you want to learn?"

"There could be times when I'm without a weapon, and knowing how to do Alchemy in those situations could be helpful. I'd also be able to defend myself easier, and I might be able to help the Colonel." Char considered, then nodded.

"Sure, I'll teach you Alchemy. You have to be willing to learn though. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive," Riza replied, and Char could see the determination glittering in her eyes. She smiled.

"Alright. Then tomorrow I'll start teaching you. I may not be as good as books, but hopefully I'm good enough."

The next night, Char started teaching Riza Alchemy. To begin with she couldnt quite grasp it, but soon she was able to make small objects. For weeks Char taught Riza, and during that time Riza's knowledge grew. Her mind, which had been smart but stunted by the knowledge hammered into soliders, began to expand and question the world.

"Char?" Riza asked on evening.

"Yeah?"

"I've heard of Human Transmutation from Ed and Roy, but I dont really understand it. Could you explain it to me?"

"Okay. Basically, Human Transmutation is assumed to be used to bring the dead back to life. But it's wrong. Human Tranamutation is used as a portal to Truth; if you open it, you're brought before Truth to pay for your sins."

"What's Truth?"

"Truth is what some people call God. Anyway, Human Transmutation isnt actually supposed to be used to bring the dead back to life, it's used on living people. Once someone is dead, there's a brief moment when their soul remains, but once they're dead, they're dead."

"So with Al how he is..."

"Exactly. He saw Truth and lost his entire body. But Ed acted fast enough to grab his soul and bind it in the armour, keeping him alive. It also means that Al's body _can _be brought back, as long as the right price is paid." Riza looked shocked.

"I never knew it was so in depth.." she murmured. Char nodded.

"The type of Alchemy Ed used is highly forbidden. The binding of Al's soul which Ed did is also very advanced. _That's _why he's a prodigy. Because he did both of these things, and the two of them lived to tell the tale."


	15. Chapter 14

In the next two months that Char remained as the Fuhrer's 'guest', she learnt a lot about what was going on inside the military, where everyone was, a bit about Alchemy, _and _some interesting tidbits.

"Homunculi?" she asked innocently to the old man. He nodded.

"Yep. I heard that the Homunculi are all over the place. Why, a few weeks ago one even popped up in Briggs! But the Fullmetal Alchemist beat it back into the tunnel."

"Really? Wow! Is there any other news about the Fullmetal Alchemist?" The old man chuckled.

"Interested in him, are ya?"

Char giggled girlishly. "You're obviously smart!" she said, blushing slightly. The old man shook his head, a wide smile on his face.

"Well, alright. The Fullmetal Alchemist was at Briggs for a while, but then his friend got kidnapped by Scar and he's chasing after her with his brother. No one knows exactly where he is, but there were reports of him appearing near an Ishbalan camp. He's gone again now though."

"Is that all?" Char asked, a little dissapointed. The old man patted her head.

"Dont worry. Maybe one day you'll get to meet him!" Char smiled then said her thanks before walking away.

"So, Ed's alright at least. But what was the Homunculus doing?" she wondered. She wandered upstairs to where the Fuhrer's office was at. Riza sat behind the desk, reading through a few papers. She looked up when Char arrived.

"Finished your wandering for today?" she asked. Char shrugged.

"I wanted to check the files. You have access to them, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I wanted to check up on the movements of the Homunculi." She hesitated, then asked quietly, "He wont hurt us if we look, will he?" Riza shook her head.

"When I first started, he said I could research as much as I wanted, as long as I didnt inform anyone else of my findings. No one but the Colonel and a few others would believe me anyway, and none of them are here. I'll give you the passcode to the files and you can look at them when you want." Char smiled her thanks and sat down at the computer, typing in the passcode.

She soon absorbed herself in the documents. After a lot of poking and prying, she finally found what she was looking for. On one document was a list of all the Homunculi along with a picture and status. One of them, Lust, was now classed as 'Deceased'.

Several hours later, Riza nudged Char. She jumped and looked up. "Huh?"

"Come on, we're going back," she said with a smile. Char nodded and stood up, shutting down the computer and following her back to their room. When they got in and had changed, Char turned to Riza.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you a type of Alchemy that only me and my dad know how to use. He created it, so it's brand new. It's called 'Light Alchemy.' The concept is pretty difficult, so if you dont get it immediately, that's fine."

For the next three hours Char taught Riza how to perform the Alchemy that she herself had mastered. Finally Riza sat down on the bed heavily, stretching. "Alright, time for bed. I'm tired enough to sleep for a week." Char grinned then lay down on the bed, closing her eyes and hoping for some nicer dreams.

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy, look!" she cried, rushing towards her mum with Ed and Al beside her. She turned to them.

"My, what's the matter?" she asked, smiling.

"Look what Ed and Char made!" Al said proudly. They lifted up the small metal swan they had created and showed her.

"That's so sweet! You two really are amazing!" she said, hugging them. Then she looked at Al. "And I'm sure you'll be just as good when you start learning Alchemy," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Mum?" she asked quietly. Her mum looked at her.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"We'll always be together, right?" she murmured, snuggling closer to her. Her mum smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

"Dad!" she shouted.

"Char, you have to fight it! Dont let it take you!" her dad shouted as suddenly she was ripped apart from him. She stood infront of a large gate.

"Welcome. Are you here to receive your punishment?" a person asked, and she turned to see a white person sitting across from her.

"Punishment for what?" she asked bravely.

"Opening my portal."

"I didnt open your portal, though. It was someone else who pushed me in instead so that they could escape punishment."

"Where is your proof?"

"You can read my memories, right? Well, look at them." For a moment the person was silent, then it grinned.

"You're a crafty one! Most people would be too scared to even bother to show me. Alright then, seeing as like you and that you were forced here for no reason, I'll let you see everything I have to offer without paying a price. Just a warning though, you may lose your memories from shock."

Before Char could argue, suddenly the door opened and she thrown inside. Her mind filled with knowledge, but tried to reject it; it couldnt take in so much information at one time. She screamed as everything in her mind began to fade.

* * *

"Char, wake up!" an urgent voice called through her mind. She jolted awake and found that she was lying on the floor, her blankets wrapped around her and covered in sweat. She sat up.

"What happened?" she asked Riza.

"You were just moaning in your sleep, then you started thrashing Then you feel out of bed screaming and I woke you up." She knelt down infront of her. "Char..what happened?"

"I got my memories back..well, most of them. A time with my mum which wasnt bad, but then I got the memories from when I _lost _my memories. It turns out I saw Truth, but not on purpose...It also means I have all the knowledge Truth had to offer inside of me."

"But...doesnt that just mean you're like Ed and Al?" Char shook her head.

"There are different things people sacrifice, and that limits how much knowledge they gain. Ed sacrificed his leg, so his knowledge is less, as is Miss Izumi's. Al, however, sacrificed his entire body; his knowledge would have been the highest. But with me harbouring all the knowledge of Truth inside my mind, I literally surpass everyone. Basically..I'm smarter than any living human. Except maybe Dad."

Riza stared. "Then doesnt that mean..." Char nodded, light glittering in her eyes.

"I'm stronger than the Fuhrer."

Riza and Char spent the next few days plotting an escape. Having realised that Char actually had the ability to defeat the Fuhrer and thus let them both leave, they walked around with their heads held high.

The Fuhrer didnt know why they had suddenly regained confidence, but he kept them from getting too ahead of themselves by constantly inviting Mustang to his office. The two girls couldnt act in case the Fuhrer hurt Mustang, which irritated them.

A few days later, their chance came. The Fuhrer was sitting in his office, Mustang across from him, while Riza and Char sat outside at the secretary desk. There was a sudden bang and the two of them looked up, rushing to the door. They opened and stared. A large hole was in the wall of the Fuhrer's room, bits of wall crumbling to the floor.

"Colonel!" Riza cried, rushing over to him. He shook his head and stood up.

"What was that?" he muttered, crossing the room and looking out before staring. Riza and Char crossed the room as well, looking out, before Riza gasped in surprise and Char grinned.

"Hey Char! You doing okay?" called Ed.

"I'm fine! What about you?"

"A little banged up, but that's it. Listen, I'll be up there in a minute, okay? Just sit tight!" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Duck!" he shouted.

Char acted on his order, ducking down and dodging to the side just as the Fuhrer's sword came whistling down. She backed away as he advanced on her before stopping as she found herself at the edge of the room. She glanced back before facing the Fuhrer.

"It looks like you're going to die after all," he murmured, brandishing his sword. Before either Riza or Mustang could act, he lunged forward. Char pulled to the side, taking an involuntary step back. She gasped as her foot found only air and she began to tumble back.

"CHAR!" Ed shouted, beginning to run forward. She glanced at him, then an idea occured to her. She twisted so that she was facing him and met his eyes, hoping he would understand. He looked at her, then his eyes widened. He gave a curt nod and stopped, clapping his hands together before turning them to face at her.

As he did, Char also clapped hers together and faced him. The two energies from the Alchemy they were trying to create collided, pushing against each other before thrusting Char back. She flew into the air and angled herself, landing softly on the roof. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, both thinking the same thing, then nodded and began to run.


	16. Chapter 15

Char raced down the stairs, navigating the various hallways. She hoped Riza and Mustang had either managed to beat the Fuhrer back, or had got away; Riza knew she wasnt strong enough to fight him, it just depened on whether Mustang had any common sense, which was highly unlikely.

She raced down another flight of stairs and sent out her mind briefly, searching for Ed. The plan was to go down or up until they met each other, but Char knew there were several stairways. She felt his mind just below her and carried on running, spinning round a corner and throwing herself to the side to avoid some soldiers. They looked at her in shock, then raised their guns and aimed at her. Her eyes widened and she raced off.

"Ed!" she shouted just before they started firing. She dodged the bullets, occasionally using her Light Alchemy to shoot forward and avoid them. She sensed Ed around the next corner and turned, reaching out and grabbing his wrist before dragging him back down the hallway.

"Hey, wait! Char!" he cried as she pulled him along.

"Quick, give me the low down!" she ordered. Ed looked at her in surprise, then nodded.

"We have a Homunculus on our side called Greed. He's agreed to try and fight Bradley along with a couple of people who he calls his servants. Olivier Armstrong, Major Armstrong's big sister, is the commander at Briggs. She's agreed to fight with us as well, and is leading the main assault against the Fuhrer. Al's stopped Pride from joining the battle. Gluttony has been killed, and Envy's been beaten though not killed. Oh yeah, and Father can stop me and Al from using our Alchemy somehow."

Char nodded and briefly closed her eyes. Finally she said, "Alright, you'll be able to use your Alchemy around Father now, as will Al. I've done it for Miss Izumi too." She glanced at Ed. "Some guy said that Winry got kidnapped by Scar. How come you're not worried?"

"Huh? Oh, that. No, it was an act to get Kimblee off our trail and make sure that Winry was safe. Scar's on our side now."

"Okay, you have a lot to tell me when we get the time." She turned a corner and stopped, pulling Ed with her before peering around the corner. There were shouts and a few gun rattles, but the soldiers seemed to have lost them. Char sighed and turned to face Ed.

"It's great to see you again," she said with a smile and he grinned, accepting her hug. She drew back eventually, her hand brushing against his side before she stiffened. She gently touched his side, paling. "What the hell happened?" she asked in a half whisper.

"Huh?"

"Your side. It's been heavily damaged. Even now it's not fully healed."

"Oh, that. Yeah, when I was fighting Kimblee he made the place collapse and sent me and two of his buddies hurtling down. I got speared by a frame and almost died, but I managed to get them to pull it out and then sealed the wound using Alchemy."

Char shook her head. "You make it sound like it's perfectly normal," she muttered, leaning down and gently pressing against his side. A light shot from her hands and soon it was completely healed. "There you go," she said. Ed felt his side and his eyes widened.

"What the hell..."

"I'll explain later. First we need to find the Fuhrer, kick his ass, find Father, kick his ass, find the Homunculi, kick their asses, then find Al's body and get it back." Ed seemed to think, then grinned.

"Sounds like my kind of plan," he replied, and the two of them started off.

They ran down several hallways, avoiding the soliders and trying to find the way out. They reached the courtyard and stopped. Bradley was fighting someone, but Char didnt know who.

"Greed's fighting Wrath? Wow, he acts fast. Do you think we can leave it to him?" asked Ed. Char looked at the boy fighting Wrath.

"Maybe...But I dont want any injuries. I'll go beat up Wrath real quick, and you carry on and try to find this Father guy." Ed looked at her in concern.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Char grinned.

"Trust me!" she said, and he nodded before running off. She turned and looked at Bradley, a glint in her eye. "I'm going to pay you back for the two months you've put me through!" she hissed through gritted teeth. She concentrated hard, then her eyes flashed open. She shot forward, bending the light to allow her to travel faster.

Bradley was never expecting it. One moment he was standing there, blocking the attacks from Greed, and the next he was flying in the air. He stared, trying to understand what had happened, but then suddenly something hit his back and he was falling to the floor. He crashed into it before suddenly he was in the air, flying and hitting a wall. As he began to fall again he felt a pain around his midriff and he was shooting towards another wall, crashing through it.

Bradley stood up again, clutching at his wounds. He didnt understand how they had happened. He had seen nothing. Suddenly cuts began appearing on, happening too fast for him to heal them. He was being torn to peices, and he didnt know what by. He tried to focus, but the most he saw was the vague outline of a blade, and that was always after it had hit him. He couldn't attack at that one moment either because in the next millisecond it would have moved and he would have another cut.

Finally Bradley fell to the floor, dissintegrating. Char finally slowed down, panting hard. She had gone all out, all her anger that she felt towards him coming out in her attacks. She dropped the swords she was holding and turned towards Greed and his two servants. They were staring at her. "B-But how.." murmured Greed. She walked towards him and he backed away slightly.

"Get reinforcements. As many soldiers on our side you can get. Tell them to guard the gate, and to be careful." Greed hesitated. "Now!"

"Yes ma'am!" Greed stammered before hurrying away, his two servants following. Char looked at the building.

"Alright Ed, I'm done. I guess it's time for the real fun."

As Char ran through the hallways and down the flights of stairs, she kept a constant fix on Ed's presence. For a while it was moving through the bottom parts of the building, then suddenly stopped in one room. Searching around, she saw that Mustang, Riza and another person who she assumed was Scar was with them.

She headed down another flight of steps, then paused, confused. There were more presences around Ed, fighting him and the others, but their minds seemed dull, thick. They only had one thought and that was 'Obey orders'.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" she muttered, racing along a few more corridors and doors.

It took her another fifteen minutes to finally reach the floor Ed was on. As she was rushing towards the area, a weird sensation filled her. Something appeared below her and she stared. A giant eye had opened up, and black hands were reaching out to grab her. She didnt fight it, and soon vanished.

She reappeared in a white room. Truth looked at her. "Why are you here? You have nothing to gain." Char looked confused.

"I'm not sure. Something happened and suddenly I appeared here."

"Sounds like someone's abusing my power."

"Can you stop them?"

"Here? No. I'm not able to do much confined to this place."

"Basically, your saying you need a host?" Truth shrugged.

"Maybe. But not yet. I'll see you about it later."

"If you say so. Guess I'll just get going to wherever the hell this person is taking me." With that her door opened and she walked through it.

Suddenly she was falling. She gasped and twisted, landing easily. She stood up and then slunk to the side, hiding in the darkness. One by one she watched as first Ed, then Izumi, and finally Al appeared. "They've all seen Truth.." she murmured. She turned as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, my human sacrifices have arrived," it murmured, before looking confused. "What? I have Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Izumi Sig and Van Hohenheim..where's my last sacrifice?" Char pressed herself deeper into the shadows. Finally it shrugged. "I guess it's still being made."

Ed clenched his teeth, then shouted, "Who are you!?" The figure grinned, the several eyes all over it's body looking at him.

"I have many names. My creators called me 'the dwarf in the flask'. The Homunculus call me 'Father'. Hohenheim calls me 'Homunculus'. You can call me whatever you wish."

Ed gave a little growl and was about to charge forward when suddenly there was a flash and Colonel Mustang hit the floor. "Colonel!" Ed cried in surprise.

"Fullmetal? Is that you?" Mustang lifted his head, looking around. "Where are you?"

"What do you mean, I'm right over..." Ed trailed off, horror rising in him.

"Can you see me? I dont know how you'd manage that, it's pitch black in here."

"Your eyes...You cant see, can you?" whispered Ed. Mustang looked at him, what he had said dawning on him with growing horror.

"No.." he murmured.

"You performed Human Transmutation, didnt you!" shouted Ed.

"Do you think I'd do something as stupid as that?!" cried Mustang. Ed looked forward as suddenly Pride appeared beside Homunculus.

"It's true. We forced him to open the gate. Now Truth has taken his sight from him," Pride replied simply, giving an evil smile. Char gritted her teeth. It seemed that Mustang was one of the people Truth had mentioned a few years ago.

"Now, all we need is for Alphonse to come back to us, and we can continue," Homunculus said with an evil grin. Even as he said it, Al suddenly gasped and sat up.

"Excellent. Shall we begin, Father?" asked Pride.

"Yes," Homunculus replied. Suddenly four black tentacle-like things shot out of him, wrapping themselves around Ed, Al, Izumi and Mustang. He threw them into different positions, waiting. Ed strained against him, managing to loosen it tightly and clap his hands together before pressing them on the floor. Peices of it shot up, aimed at Homunculus, but he avoided them.

As the others freed themselves and began to fight, Char watched in confusion. Why wasnt Homunculus doing what he had planned? She didnt want it to happen, but it didnt make sense. She felt a shift in the power and then gasped. Today was a solar eclipse! The moon was going to overlap the sun, and that was when he was going to attack.

Half way through, the ceiling exploded and a young girl and Greed dropped down, joining in with the battle. Char watched them, unwilling to show herself just yet.

Char watched as suddenly Homunculus threw them all back, sending out more tentacles and wrapping them around the four of them. He began to walk forward, dragging them along behind him. As he moved, her dad suddenly appeared from inside him, also wrapped with a tentacle.

Homunculus walked over to a piece of paper with a transmutation circle on it, and Char's eyes widened. After positioning the others in five corners, he shouted triumphantly, "The centre of the transmutation circle..is here!" before pressing his hand on it.

Instantly power shot out, black hands reaching up to grab them. The Eye of Truth appeared in the stomachs of Ed, Al, Izumi, Mustang and Hohenheim, and the black hands tried to grab Homunculus, but were stopped by a barrier. When they couldnt, they began to reach out for everyone else.

Char's eyes widened and she created a barrier around everyone in the room. The hands spread out, heading across the whole of Amestris. For a moment everyone stared at them, then suddenly clutched at their throats as if choking. The towns and cities of Amestris were filled with the screams of people dying, before an eerie silence fell over it.

Ed opened his eyes slowly. He remembered with a brief panic watching the Eye of Truth open in his stomach, but when he looked it was gone and he relaxed. He looked around at the others and saw that all of them were beginning to regain conciousness, before looking forward and seeing that Homunculus now looked like a younger version on Hohenheim. Then he heard a cough and turned back to see Mei and Greed were still alive as well.

"What the..how come neither of you were taken as part of the Philosopher's Stone?" he wondered.

Suddenly he heard someone shout, "Ed!" and turned back to see Pride shooting at him, ready to kill him. His eyes widened and he fought against his restraints, but they were stronger now.

Just as Pride was about to hit him, there was slight blur and then Pride went flying. Char stood there, her hair fanning out behind her, standing infront of Ed protectively. Homuculus' eyes widened.

"How did you get in? You werent there when Greed and that girl entered..."

Char shrugged. "That's my secret," she replied, before shooting forward. Somehow Homunculus managed to block her, though only just. She began a barrage of attacks on him, trying to get through his defenses, but whenever he couldnt block, a shield blocked for him. She scowled.

"You're very irritating," she said calmly. Homunculus looked at her.

"And you're very mysterious. I dont understand what's so different about you," he murmured. Finally he shrugged. "I guess I'll just kill you," he said, attacking her.


	17. Chapter 16

As she jumped back to avoid his attack, Hohenheim suddenly shouted, "Char, out of the way!" She glanced back at him and saw a red crackle going across the floor. As she landed briefly she leapt back, landing beside Ed.

"Hohenheim, why are you fighting me? There's no way you could make a transmutation circle big enough to stop me now."

"I dont need to draw a transmutation circle. The sun and the moon crossing makes all the circle I need," Hohenheim replied evenly. Homunculus' eyes widened in shock as suddenly light shot towards him. He cried out in pain as the energy he had acquired from the human souls began to leave him.

Everyone watched in shock as lights began to shoot from him, flying out of the giant hole in the roof. As they spread out all over Amestris, there were coughs and cries from the people which had been silent only seconds before.

Suddenly Homunculus began to scream, clutching at his body in pain. "Hohenheim, what's going on?" asked Ed as the black tentacles loosened their grip and retracted, allowing them all to stand up.

"He cant sustain the 'God' within him. It's fighting for freedom," Hohenheim replied. Suddenly Homunculus went still, before raising his head to look at the group.

Hohenheim's eyes widened. "Everyone, get back! He's trying to take more energy!" he called, standing up and running back, but the others were too slow. Homunculus raised his hand and red light crackled out of it, curling around the group before circling Char. She gave a cry as her energy began to disspear, vanishing from within her, before Ed cannoned into him and the light faded.

Char fell to her knees, panting, while the others watched as Homunculus seemed to regain some of his composure. "You had a surprising amount of energy for one so young," he said. Then he gave a superior smile. "And now it is mine."

"Char, are you okay?" asked Al, kneeling beside her. She nodded, standing up.

"I dont know what that guy did, but I'm feeling a bit weaker," she replied.

"Can you still fight?" asked Izumi sharply. Char glanced at her, then back at Homunculus.

"Yes," she replied.

Before any of them could react, the ground underneath Homunculus flew upwards, him riding on it through the holes and leaving Pride behind. "Quick, after him! He's going to make more Philosopher Stones!" Hohenheim cried, clapping his hands together and shooting upwards while Greed leapt up after him.

As the others were about to run as well, shadows wrapped themselves around Ed's arm. "Brother!" Al cried in panic.

"Go! This guy seems to have a score he wants to settle with me!" Ed called, facing Pride. Al and Char hesitated, then nodded and ran to join the others. Izumi and Al clapped their hands together before pressing them to floor and followed Hohenheim up.

They reached the next floor, which Greed had also stopped at, and Izumi stopped when she saw the others, while Al carried on with Mei. Char stood on the hand Izumi had created as she leapt off, leaping into her husbands arms.

"Honey!" she cried as he swung her around a couple of times. Olivier stepped forward, her blonde hair flying out behind her.

"This is not the time for touching reunions. We need to stop that person," she said briskly. Greed looked at her and shook his head.

"No, you should stay behind. Along with the frog, the other woman, and the blind Colonel. You're all injured, and injuries would only put us at a disadvantage," he said curtly.

Mustang looked in his general direction. "No, I'm fighting." He turned to where Riza was standing, vaguely looking in her direction. "Hawkeye, are you badly hurt?" Riza looked a bit confused.

"Colonel, this isnt the time to be worrying about.."

"Can you still fight?" he asked, his voice full of determination. Riza looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes," she replied softly.

The group reached the top and jumped off the hand, watching as the soldiers attacked Homunculus. The shield around him stopped them as if they were nothing, and he looked incredibly bored.

"He's so powerful," Darius, a human chimaera, said, backing away. Zampano and Heinkel, also human chimaera's, looked wary.

"That doesnt matter. We have to beat him," Hohenheim said from infront of them. The others nodded and everyone spread out, beginning to attack him from different angles whenever the guns had to stop for reloads.

"Dont give him time to fight back! Give it everything you've got!" called Izumi.

**"Then give it more!" **Armstrong bellowed, distracting a few people while others rolled their eyes. In the brief moment everyone was off guard, Homunculus glanced towards the small group at the front consisting of Al, Mei, Hohenheim, Izumi and Char. Hohenheim gasped.

"Get back!" he shouted, but it was too late. As the attack hurtled towards the group, Ed came up behind them, his eyes widening as he saw it. Then the attack hit them all, shooting through Headquaters.

Smoke covered the scene. "Wh-What just happened?" whispered Riza in shock. Everyone stood, shocked, fear settling in all of them.

When the smoke finally cleared, everyone stared. All of them were alive, somehow. Hohenheim had protected Ed and Izumi at the last second, while Al had thrown himself infront of Mei and Char, blocking the attack.

Homunculus looked slightly annoyed, then gave a cruel smile as Hohenheim collapsed to his side and Al..well, collapsed. He walked forward, raising his hand, and the red light appeared again, this time wrapping itself around Ed and Izumi. The two of them gave strangled cries, clutching at their necks.

Suddenly fire exploded just behind him and the light vanished, the two of them gasping for breath. Mustang glanced back towards Riza. "Did I get him?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You just missed him."

"Damnit. Because I cant see, I cant confine the space," he muttered.

"No need to hold back sir. He's 50..no, 53 yards infront of you," she directed. He clapped his hands together, muttering something, then clicked his fingers and sending more flames flying. Homunculus blocked it again, then retaliated with even more powerful flames.

"Attack coming in from the front!" Riza warned. Mustang clapped his hands together and slammed them on the floor. Instantly a large wall rose, protecting them both. Before Homunculus could attempt to attack again, everyone else began attacking, forcing him to keep his shield up.

"When will you learn? Normal humans cannot harm me," he said spitefully.

"How about Homunculi then!" shouted Greed, leaping at him from the side. Homunculus gave an evil smile, and as Greed punched him, took his hand into his body.

"Let me take your Philosopher Stones, Greed," Homunculus said, a vein extending onto Greed's hand. For a moment he looked panicked, then fought back, dragging Homunculus' Philosopher's Stones into his own body.

Suddenly everyone was attacking again, aiming for the area where Homunculus and Greed were connected. Homunculus blocked with his shield as Greed tried to pull his hand out. As Ed, Char, Izumi and Armstrong attacked at the same time, he suddenly forced them all back.

As they went flying back, Ed's already damaged arm suddenly shattered into pieces. He stared at it for a moment before regaining his composure. "Dont falter!" he shouted, attacking Homunculus with kicks.

As Homonculus' field pushed back first Ed, then Char, then Armstrong, his eyes suddenly widened. When Ed attacked him again, he blocked with his arm. Hohenheim stared. "He blocked..with his bare hands?"

Homunculus forced Ed back and began to convulse clutching at his face. "Dad, what's going on?" cried Char.

"He cant contain God any longer! It's forcing it's way out!" he called back, before power suddenly burst out of him, sending everyone flying back.

The smoke began to clear as everyone pulled themselves up onto their knees or clutched at their wounds. Homunculus looked around, a ravaged look in his eyes. "Stone..Philosopher's Stones.." he murmured, looking around. Suddenly his eyes landed on Ed.

Ed sat there, his left arm skewered on a piece of metal sticking out of the piece of a wall. Blood was pouring down it, and he sat there with a pained expression. As Homunculus began to stumble towards him, a panicked look entered his eyes.

"No, brother! Get up and run!" Al shouted. Ed looked at his arm and tried to pull it free, but more blood just spurted when he moved it. Al began growing desperate, trying to pull himself up and stop Homunculus. Suddenly he stopped, as if frozen. Slowly he turned to look at Mei.

"Mei, I have a favour to ask you," he said. She nodded. "My brother gave up his arm for my soul. If I send my soul back, he should regain his arm. But I need you to help me use your Alkehestry."

"Sir Al!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know this is a difficult request, but I you're the only one I can ask this of. Please, can you do it?" Mei bit her lip, then nodded. She lay Al down, sticking five kunai knives at five points, then threw another five at where Ed's arm would be.

As the knives hit the wall, Ed seemed to stop, his eyes wide. He looked at where Al was. "Al...What are you doing?" he murmured, watching as Al raised his arms.

"Make sure we win brother," Al said, before clapping his hands together and placing them on himself. The blood seal began to glow at the same moment Ed cried, "ALLLL!"

"Are you okay with this?" asked a thin boy with long, golden hair.

"Mm-hmm. There's nothing more I can do with this body," a suit of armour replied.

"If you're sure." The suit of armour extended a hand and the boy took it. As the boy watched, the lights in the armour's eyes faded, and it began to dissapear to reveal a white person with a human arm and leg.

"Are you sure he'll come?" the white person asked. The boy nodded.

"He'll come for sure," he replied confidently. The white person grinned as their human arm began to dissapear.

"I'm eager to see what he will give up."

Ed froze, before turning slowly to see the human arm on his right side. For a moment he stared at it, then clenched it, gritting his teeth. "Al you idiot!" he shouted as he clapped his hands together, slamming his right hand on the floor and forcing the ground to attack Homunculus. He reached over and tore the metal out of his arm, standing up.

As he began a ferocious barrage of attacks on Homunculus, the others shouted encouragement, yelling in delight whenever a shot connected. Ed didnt hold back; he went all out, alternating between hitting Homunculus with his bare fists or with Alchemy.

Finally Homunculus stood there, half dead. "Oi, Fullmetal! The last shot belongs to me!" a voice shouted and he watched as Greed leapt forward, ready to hit Homunculus.

"No, Greed, stop!" he shouted, but it was too late. Greed hit Homunculus, who grinned and began forcing him inside his body.

Suddenly there was a slight bang and Ling went flying back, hitting the floor. Homunculus cried out as his body began to change, becoming a grey, ash-like material. He suddenly reached inside him, pulling Greed out before chomping down, severing the connection. Greed went floating up into the air, beginning to dissintegrate.

As the last of his dissapeared, Ed looked at Homunculus in anger, before running at him and giving an angry yell. Homunculus turned to him just as he punched him through the stomach. Everyone stared, then there was an explosion of power and thousands of souls shot out, the souls of the Xerxesian people which had been used for the original Philosopher's Stone, and were now free.

"No..My stone...You took my stone!" Homunculus murmured, staggering back. Suddenly black hands appeared in the hole in his stomach, reaching out and curling themselves around him. "Why? All I wanted to do was to learn! To experiance this world! I just wanted to be free...I just wanted to be free to learn!" he cried as he dissapeared.

There was silence for a moment as everyone stared at the spot he had been. Then they started cheering. "Fullmetal beat him!" "He's finally gone!" "Three cheers for Fullmetal!" As everyone started crowding around him, he was silent for a moment. Then his eyes widened and he turned, pushing through the crowds.

"Al!" he cried, rushing over to the empty suit of armour. Mei still knelt beside it, crying. She looked up as Ed knelt beside her.

"Please, cant you bring him back?" she asked in a quiet voice, her body shaking.

"I'm going to try," Ed replied, giving her a gentle smile. He turned as Char came up beside him, also kneeling down. She placed a hand on the suit and closed her eyes briefly, then opened them and shook her head.

"He's not here anymore. His presence has already faded," she murmured. Ed's eyes darkened and he looked at the floor. "Dont worry, you'll think of something. If his soul isnt here, maybe it's gone back to his body?" she suggested.

Ed's eyes suddenly lit up. "Yeah..And if his body, mind and soul are at the gate, then all I have to do to bring it back is pay a price...But I dont have anything of enough importance to pay! It'd be stupid to give up myself, and the only other thing I have is.." he trailed off, his eyes wide, then suddenly stood up.

He walked to the centre of the circle of people, bending down and picking up a piece of metal. He began to scratch a circle on the floor, carefully filling in all of the details. Finally he threw the metal back and looked at the crowd.

"Please stand back a little. This'll be the Fullmetal Alchemist's last Alchemy!" he called. Everyone took a step back, watching in surprise. He clapped his hands together, then pressed them against the floor. Light shot up around the circle, blue lightening crackling off it. Everyone stared as he stood up, gave a grin, then vanished.

Ed stood infront of the white figure. "So, you're here to get your brother back, are you? What will you pay?"

"First, I'd like to verify something with you. This door, it's where I get my Alchemic abilities from, right?"

"Yeah."

"But it's not permanent, is it."

"Nope."

"Then my payment is this," he said, slamming a hand on it. The white figure gave a grin.

"You wont be able to do Alchemy if you get rid of it. Ever again." Ed smiled.

"Why would I need Alchemy when I've got all my friends waiting for me? Waiting for both of us?"

"So you're willing to lower yourself to being a simple human being?"

"What do you mean, lower myself. That's all I've ever been. A simple human being. This door to the 'Truth' convinced me I could solve everything with Alchemy. It led me astray. This way, I'll see the true 'Truth'."

The white figure grinned. "You've done it! That's the right answer!" Ed grinned, clapping his hands together, and the figure's grin grew wider. "Well done, you've beat me! Go on, take him home!" Ed turned and pressed his hands against the door, and as it began to dissapear, so did the figure. "The back door's over there," it said, pointing behind it.

When it fully vanished, Ed stepped forward towards Al. "I told you I'd be back," he said with a grin. Al nodded and tried to stand up, but he was so weak, Ed had to help him. The two of them watched as Al's door opened, before Ed smiled. "Come on, let's go home," he said, and the two of them stepped through it.


	18. Chapter 17 Last Chapter!

Al opened his eyes and everyone grinned as he looked around at them all, a smile on his face. "Izumi..Ling..Colonel.." he said, looking around at them, then his face lit up when he saw Hohenheim. "Dad!" he said, reaching out. Ed helped him sit up and Hohenheim grasped his hands, smiling at the happiness that eminated from Al's face. "It feels so warm.." he murmured.

Char knelt down beside him and he looked at her as she smiled. "You're back, Al," she said. He nodded, glancing over at Ed, who was grinning.

"I'm home!" he said happily.

2 years later, Ed slammed the hammer on his hand and yelped, blowing on it. "Man, who knew that something that should be so simple would be so hard," he moaned.

"Ed, you done yet?" Char called from inside, sticking her head out the window. He leant over the side of the roof.

"I'll do it later," he replied. Char grinned and pulled her head back inside before coming out into the balcony with Al. The two of them jumped up into the roof and carefully made their way towards him. They stood together, looking out over the plains.

"It's really vast," Al murmured, Ed and Char nodding in agreement. For a moment they were all silent, then a smile appeared on Ed's face.

"You know guys, I've been thinking," he said.

"Probably the same thing we've been thinking," Al said with a grin.

"Should we get started then?" Char asked, looking at both of them. They nodded, their eyes shining.

Al sat opposite Gracia and Elicia, drinking some tea which Gracia had prepared. "So how have you, your brother and your sister been then?" she asked.

"Fine. Char's gone off to Xerxes to talk to the Ishbalan's, but Ed stayed home while Winry makes him a new leg."

"So he's kept his automail leg?"

"Yeah. He says he wanted to keep it as a reminder. Plus he says Winry would be mad if he didnt want it," Al replied with a laugh. Gracia giggled as Elicia sat there, swinging her legs.

For a moment they were all silent, then Gracia said, "I'm glad you got your body back, Al. I'm sure he would be too."

"Yes...We met a lot of people on our journey, including Hughes, and they all gave us happiness, without me even realising about it. So me and Ed and Char want to give back that happiness."

"Like equivalent exchange?" asked Gracia. Al shook his head.

"It's a new rule we've come up with. What if someone gave you ten, but then you gave eleven back? Just adding on an extra one. I guess the idea is a little complicated, but we want to try and prove it." Gracia smiled.

"I'm sure you'll all do fine. You have good hearts, kind hearts. You'll manage it."

"Thanks. Oh, I better get going. I said I'd meet up with Zampano and Jerso."

"Alright then, I'll see you soon," Gracia said as Elicia waved goodbye.

Ed walked down towards the train station, Winry following behind them. He paid for a ticket and sat on one of the benches.

"Remember to oil it everyday," Winry said.

"Yeah."

"Make sure all the screws are tightened."

"Uh huh."

"Dry it off as soon as you get out of the bath!"

"Okay."

"Are you even listening?"

"Mm-hmm."

There came the sound of a train whistle, and the two of them looked up, Winry standing. "Looks like it's almost here," she said. Ed looked at her, gulping.

When the train pulled into the station he got up, walking towards it. "Be careful!" Winry called.

"Will do."

"And make sure to ring first to make an appointment!"

"Right." He walked towards the train, before stopping. "An appointment.." he murmured, before turning to face Winry. She looked confused.

"Ed, are you alright?" she asked.

Ed took a deep breath, then said, "It's equivalent exchange! I give you half of my life, and you give me half of yours!"

Winry seemed to gasp, her eyes widening, then suddenly sighed. "Geez, why are Alchemist's always like this? Going on about 'equivalent exchange'..."

She looked at him, her blue eyes bright. "You want half? I'll give you all of it." Suddenly what he said occured to her, and she blushed beetroot red. "O-okay, maybe not all of it...90%? No..how about 80%? 70% not enough...how about 85...yeah, 85 is a good number!"

Ed suddenly burst out laughing, and Winry looked at him with a pout. "You're incredible, just like I thought. To overturn the law of equivalent exchange like it was nothing.." he said with a grin.

"Are you making fun of me?" Winry asked, before Ed pulled her into a hug.

"No...You cheered me up, so thanks. I'll see you later, okay?" Winry looked surprised, then hugged him back and nodded.

"Yep!"

"So even Edward's gone off on a journey now?" one of the caretakers asked as the train pulled off. Winry nodded.

"Yeah..But this is what's best for him. Guys that stay put are boring anyway," she said with a smile."

Several years later, two children ran around chasing a large wolf. One of them was a boy, the older of the two, and the other was a girl. The boy had gold hair and eyes, while the girl had gold hair and blue eyes. "Guys, come on back! It's time for lunch!" a voice called from a house on top of the hill. The two children turned and ran back up, the dog following.

"Mummy, what's for lunch?" the boy asked as he slid into his place.

"Why dont you eat it and find out?" suggested his mum, placing a plate of food infront of both of them.

"Mummy~?" the girl asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"When is Daddy gonna get back?"

"As soon as Uncle Al and Auntie Char arrive at the station."

"Yay!" they both cheered together, the dog giving a yap.

"Hey Mummy, when they get back, can you tell us that story from when you were younger again?" asked the boy.

"Yeah yeah, pleeeease?" pleaded the girl. Their mum laughed.

"If you want," she said, ruffling their hair, and the two of them grinned.


End file.
